Undisclosed Desires
by Whispering Mink
Summary: Desires are yet to be fulfilled in Ulquiorra's heart – a heart that Orihime alone created. Will this new heart make him a better person, or will it slowly destroy him?
1. Changing

**Undisclosed Desires**

**Chapter 1: Changing**

**Summary:** Desires are yet to be fulfilled in Ulquiorra's heart – a heart that Orihime alone created. Will his new heart make him a better person, or will it slowly destroy him? Rating may change

_**A/N: **__Hello out there ^^ I'm back, but probably not as many of you had hoped for. This idea suddenly came to me, and therefore I just had to write it down before it disappeared again. Also, my desire for writing suddenly returned to me after watching some great Ulquihime Amv's on youtube while the upcomming episodes of the Bleach anime also did their part to make my creativity blossom ^^ I probably write a little different than usual, but I think it's an improvement somehow ^^_

_I hope all of you like this, but don't expect updates anytime soon because of my current amount of homework. I gotta tell you, it should be illegal to give so much D:_

_Enjoy! ^^_

_Oh, and yes, the title is from the Muse song since I thought it fitted the whole situation soooo well x)_

_He never questioned his life very much - a life trapped behind white hallways and endless deserts._

_He felt so strangely full.. and yet so hollow. As if the world he had lived and believed in his whole life, was merely an illusion waiting to fade away._

_That was the time where he began to seek._

_Seek for the thing he couldn't put his finger on._

_And behind the white face, behind the white clothing and behind the striking green eyes... he was frustrated. Frustrated that what he was was seeking couldn't be found in the white colors he wore and surrounded himself with._

_When he rarely visited the human world, he couldn't see the beauty in the green forests, the blue sea, the massive lines of buildings... he couldn't even tell the difference between the artificial sun he knew so well and the real deal._

_Why did he have to care about a real world if the artificial one was enough for him to live? Did he really have to concern himself with deeper emotions like longing and desire, when he knew such emotions would never be fulfilled?_

_It was not until he saw 'her', that the hole in his chest decided for him._

To see the human world again after such a long period of time frightened him. Normally he could just avert his eyes and ignore the pitiful sight presented before him... but this time he knew he had to look. Not because he wanted to, but because he had to. After all, it was highly possible that he would have to stay in the rotten human world for a while... and therefore it was important that he could gaze at it with less critical eyes, with open eyes.

He was dressed in his usual white Espada uniform though some cuts were visible across his chest and shoulders. When he had woken up in his normal state, green piercing eyes, shoulder length black hair, white skin and the broken bone helmet on top of his head, the last thing he thought about was to replace his torn clothing. His mind was filled to the brim with something else - Or more precisely, someone else.

When he took his first unsure steps through the narrow streets at the human world, he couldn't help but observe the humans around him with curiosity. Even though they didn't look at him, since his presence was hidden, he always thought of the humans as weak pitiful beings that only lived to die. They lived based on fictional feelings created by their own confused minds, and followed their animalistic desires before common sense.

They were trash.

However, in the light of the current circumstances, he tried to look at the unfamiliar beings with mild eyes. After all, 'she' was one of them, and therefore he wanted to give them a chance to prove him wrong.

He turned his gaze to the ground and slowly closed his green eyes.

What was he doing anyway?

His mind couldn't come up with a rational answer. He should just have died at that time... that was what he thought. He hoped that his regenerative abilities, abilities that made his body crumble into ash in a self defense, wouldn't kick in before the red headed Shinigami could have ended it all.

However, for some reason, things shouldn't turn out as he thought, and just a couple of weeks after the incident, he woke up in an unknown area of the Hueco mundo dessert - weak and shattered in both body and soul.

The red headed Shinigami shattered his body... and 'she', his soul.

Never before had he been defeated, and never had he thought of his defeat being a bitter sweet experience. After all, if defeat meant seeing her, if defeat meant being so close to her as he had been... he wouldn't mind being defeated again.

He shook his head when it occurred to him how weak he had become. Not because of the massive amount of energy he had used to regenerate completely, or because he almost saw his defeat as something positive, but because of the small, almost non existing, human-like emotions that began to fill his otherwise calm and collected mind. He had been able to push them aside for a long time, even when 'she' was in his care, but somehow they were beginning to take control of his mind completely. He felt longing... longing for the woman he was currently out searching for... the woman that had somehow awoken a sense of fascination in his otherwise cold and indifferent heart.

Inoue Orihime.

Even though he couldn't quiet put his finger on what was fascinating about her, he couldn't deny the fact that he was indeed out searching for her.... and without Aizen-sama's approval.

If it wasn't because Aizen-sama thought him dead, he wouldn't have searched for the woman without his masters approval... after all, it would most likely reveal his fascination towards his former captive – that was, if his master didn't already knew of it.

Another small sigh played along his lips before he stopped walking. If his master found out, he would have to come up with a viable explanation... But right now, all logic was somehow pushed aside and replaced with the unbearable need to see his woman again.

'his' woman...

His green analyzing eyes fell to the ground, and just a short second afterwards he knelt and placed his hand against the hard concrete. Even though the feeling was cold at first, he was otherwise completely unaffected - simply because his goal to find this 'Inoue Orihime' was far more important.

The familiar feeling of her Reiatsu quickly filled every inch of his being.... a warm familiar feeling that forced him to take a long breath to calm down, before pointing out where she was - just a few miles to the east.

Without any more wavering, he walked steadily to the house in question.

What he was gonna say or do would have to be dealt with later.

When he got to the house he couldn't help but doubt his actions again. He was shocked that his fascination had brought him so far... that unneeded emotions like desire could overrule the logic in his mind. He desired to see her...

He knew that she was alone, and therefore didn't worry if he would be spotted by others – he simply opened the front door with a elegant motion from his hand before stepping inside. It seemed very careless of her to not lock the door...

From the first moment he stepped inside he noticed that the place had a very special scent... a scent that reminded him of her in so many ways. He shook his head so he wouldn't get caught up in the moment, before stepping, almost completely silently, into her kitchen and soon afterwards the living room.

He froze when he saw her – sitting down on the floor with her back turned to him – apparently very occupied by some sort of 'human television show'. He was, more or less, used to observing her from when he was her caretaker... but still, it felt slightly different now where he was the one intruding into her home. It felt wrong now where he actually wanted to make a good impression and reassure her that he wasn't her enemy.

Holding his breath, he inched closer to her while listening to the very loud and squeaky voices from the television. Ulquiorra could probably never understand why humans found televisions so entertaining... personally he just thought they were annoying and unnecessary.

When he came close enough to almost see her face from his standing position, about 1 meter from her, he stopped and couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

After all, if he had been sent out by Aizen-sama to kill her, he would more than easily be able to slip his fingers around her neck and break it with barely any difficulty. She was vulnerable...

Either she was extremely weak, or just plain stupid since she hadn't been able to notice him yet. And since he knew how strong she, deep down was, he had to believe in the second option... It was honestly a wonder that she was still alive.

Wanting to announce his presence to her, he opened his mouth and calmly said: "Woman"

It clearly gave Orihime a shock, since she immediately jumped from her sitting position and turned around to face him.

He tried to keep his cool, though he felt slightly uncomfortable when staring into those endless brown eyes again… Especially after how they 'said goodbye' at that time where he had turned to ash. That moment still haunted his mind... A moment where she, of her own free will, chose to reach out to him.

Ulquiorra had expected all kind of reactions from Orihime; anger, fear, confusion... but certainly not! The reaction that slowly became evident across the soft curves of her face.

She seemed... Relieved?

"Ulquiorra-san" She muttered while smiling in what seemed like sheer happiness and relief.

He didn't understand her reaction... and probably never would be able to. He was supposed to be her enemy, a hollow being that almost succeeded in killing one of those dearest to her... and even so she seemed happy to see him.

The confusion slowly grew in the dark corners of his mind, as Orihime rose from her sitting position and placed both her hands at his chest. At first he wanted to pull away... but when he saw her pained and concerned expression he somehow managed to stand still – her fingers delicately brushing along the cuts in his white Espada uniform.

"I'm so glad... that you're alive" Her eyes rose to meet his. "I thought you died... at that time"

Ulquiorra tried intensely to hide his confusion, before instinctively pulling away from the lingering sensation of her touch at his uniform.

Even though he felt all kinds of things in that moment, he kept seemingly unaffected on the outside. He simply wouldn't succumb to the complex emotions she had planted in him...

"Why are you... here?"

Her words hit him like a blunt object, and he ended up answering on impulse.

"I'm here for you"

She sighed softly before stepping back a bit - he assumed it was to create some kind of distance between them.

"Oh... I see"

She suddenly seemed sad – her otherwise beautiful brown eyes losing their spark as they fell to the ground. "It's okay, I'll follow you if it means no one gets hurt"

A forced smile adorned her lips. "So please, just don't..." He silenced her by lifting his finger towards her – a blank stare quickly overtaking his green eyes. "You're wrong, woman"

While trying not to get affected by the brown eyes that stared intensely back at him – begging for an explanation, he kept talking;

"This has nothing to do with Aizen-sama or the other Espada's..." He held a quick break before continuing. "I'm here to see you, by my own free will"

He just couldn't help it, and he hoped that she wouldn't ask for a direct explanation to why an 'former enemy' suddenly found interest in visiting her on a non-hostile basis.

He stepped back while analyzing her features for any kind of distrust - Distrust that would be justified, because of his past actions.

However, he had no intentions of earning any more distrust from her... therefore he dropped his hand to his waist, released the sheath his Zanpuktou was in, and handed it to her in a calm and relaxed motion – most of all to reassure her that he meant the gesture as 'peace' and not a way to fool her.

She took the Zanpuktou without a word, holding it against her chest silently while he spoke again:

"I'm not your enemy" _at the moment..._

Of course, he couldn't promise her too much and if Aizen-sama found out about his current whereabouts, he probably would end up as her enemy again – at Aizen-sama's command, of course.

He followed her eyes, as they studied the sheath his Zanpuktou was in. She seemed very unsure of what to do or how to react...

"Why are you doing this... all of a sudden?" She met his gaze directly – deep brown against sharp green. "What about... Aizen... doesn't he await your return?"

He shook his head lightly to answer both of her questions. He did not want to give her insight to his mind yet, and Aizen wasn't waiting for him. All he felt she needed to know was that, he didn't want to harm her.

"But..."

Orihime folded her hands as if she was nervous. He could only watch her and wait for her following words. If she asked him to leave, he would do so – He respected her too much to force his presence upon her.

"What about Ichigo... Soul Society,,, the others... if they see you they're gonna-"

He stopped her from saying anymore by lifting his hands once again. "I'll handle it"

His calm and collected voice must have been of some reassurance, because before very long she smiled softly. He couldn't believe that she was so easy to convince... that she really thought of him as a good person that wanted to change.

She was so naive that it almost made him hurt...

A deep sigh escaped his lips before he had the opportunity to hold it back. He locked eyes with her. "I'm just happy to see that you're alive... I felt so bad after leaving Hueco Mundo without even trying to save you..." She broke their eye contact and laughed softly. "I'm so unbelievably relieved to see that you survived"

He kept quiet for a while, simply to gaze at her in disbelief.

How could anyone be so goodhearted to wish for their kidnappers well being?

Therefore, he only uttered what came to his mind: "You're strange, woman"

Even though it might seem a little harsh, his calm voice and his laid back posture, signalized that he didn't mean it as an insult - it was simply a statement.

"If I wanted to, I could have told you all this and then snapped your neck in a matter of seconds"

He tilted his head just a bit – his green eyes drinking her every reaction while he inched closer to her. The scent he earlier had noticed got stronger by every step he took.

She seemed unaffected... still smiling softly as if he had just told the most normal thing in the world. "Are you not-"

"I'm not scared, Ulquiorra-san"

His eyes widened just a bit while he felt how her hand slowly inched closer to his.

"I'm not scared..." She whispered again, before finally holding his hand gently - The mere feeling of her warmth against his cold, sending chills down his spine. "So please, stay as long as you want... I believe that you have changed"

Her smile grew further.

"I believe in the sincerity of your words"

He couldn't help but reflect back to the time where he fought against the red headed Shinigami... How the shinigami had said something similar; 'that he had become more like a human' and that he was less like a machine or statue now.

Was she... really the reason for that? And did he really feel like accepting that fact?

"I see" He muttered quickly – his eyes never straying from hers, though he had to withdraw his hand soon afterwards. After all, the important fact wasn't that she was able to hold his hand... it was the fact that she wanted to.

_**A/N: **__I hope all of you enjoyed reading this and keep in mind that an update probably won't come any time soon. Please bear with it x)_

_I really appreciate any kind of reviews, so please write one before leaving ^^ _


	2. Complicated Humans

**Chapter 2: Complicated Humans**

_**A/N: **__Okay, I got a lot of positive response to my first chapter *smiles wide* ^^ so I somehow wanted to treat all of you with a second chapter as fast as possible._

_So here it is! ^^ I did not really bother to go back and look at Orihime's house in the manga or anime, so I pretty much just decorated her home as I wanted it to be xD Much easier to work it ^^ _

_Hope all of you like it, and enjoy the reading._

_Oh! also remember that English is my second language, so I don't know if that shines through in my grammar too much._

_Anyway, enjoy ^^_

_The first days with Orihime were... unusual, to say the least._

_Not that her questions bothered him too much, but they just made him think..._

_The questions were about all kinds of stuff he had never thought about before; "What is your favorite color? Do you like spring or winter the most? Do you ever listen to music? What is your favorite dish?"_

_Actually, he couldn't answer any of her questions_

_He had always been surrounded by white, he had never experienced any seasons up close, he didn't know what music was and he never had the urge to eat anything beside souls when he were a lower ranked hollow_

…

_Was it a shame that he had never experienced such trivial things?_

_Or was she about to delude him in the fictional feeling of longing once again?_

_He wondered._

"I don't know where you are gonna sleep... I don't have an extra bed except for a futon"

Orihime walked around in the small house – seemingly very troubled about the fact that she couldn't provide him with a proper bed.

However, if she had taken the time to ask him, she would have discovered that he couldn't care less with where he was going to sleep – Especially since he did not need any sleep. As a high ranking hollow, sleep had been forgotten long ago and was instead replaced with a few hours of resting now and then...

"What about the couch?" She laughed apologizing. "If it isn't gonna be a problem"

He gazed at her for a few moments, before quickly analyzing the couch she had been talking about. It was not a bad piece of furniture... not at all... However, he had other plans.

"Where do you sleep, woman?"

His green analyzing eyes immediately traveled throughout the room in search of where she usually spent her nights. It was an important fact.

"Oh! In here"

She showed him a small room not so far from the dining room. It was probably 5 x 5 meters, with a window, a small bed made up with white sheets, a desk and a cupboard in the far corner of the room.

He stepped inside – driven by a sudden rush of curiosity.

As the rest of the house, the room had the very unique scent of her – a scent that made him take a quick breath. In the cell in Hueco mundo he hadn't really noticed her scent…

After all, the only scent that had caught his nose in Hueco mundo before was the scent of blood... Ironic that he, just for a moment, found Orihime's unique scent much more intoxicating than the iron like smell of red liquid being spilled.

He turned his eyes towards her, when the silence became evident.

"I'll just use the floor"

Orihime seemed confused to say the least – immediately stepping forward towards him.

"Yo-you can't do that?! There's a fine couch in the living room?!" Her deep brown eyes flickered back and forth while she was, apparently, trying to find a way to handle the situation. "You are going to get cold if you sleep there... and get a stiff neck in the morning"

She tried to warn him of every negative consequent that would come from sleeping on a floor; however, Ulquiorra's mind was set.

It wasn't because he preferred to rest at a cold floor. No, but because he would be more at ease if he could be in the same room while she slept. He wasn't sure where his sudden urge to protect her came from... but if he had to make a guess, he would simply explain it with the fact that he still, somehow, felt like her caretaker. Of course, he could just let her sleep on her own, but after he had seen her, sitting completely unguarded in the living room, it had triggered some kind of 'protectiveness' in his otherwise indifferent mind.

All he could do was to follow this feeling... a feeling that urged him to keep a close eye on her, while he was around.

To emphasize the fact that he didn't want to change his mind, he sat down in the corner of the room – his empty, yet cold eyes, quickly searching for her brown ones.

And he found them.

"I can't see the problem, you've already explained all the 'dangers' from sleeping on a floor to me, and I agree to those terms"

Orihime, apparently having a hard time to form a proper sentence, simply waved her arms back and forth in frustration – something a little child would have done

"But... but!"

She sighed deeply, before her face, suddenly out of nowhere, turned a bright shade of pink - Much to Ulquiorra's confusion.

"But... I'm a female... and I don't know if I'll feel comfortable with you... in my room... while I sleep"

Ulquiorra couldn't see her point at all. "What is the problem?"

He gazed at her with slight wonder hidden in the deepest corner of his mind, while she folded her hands and tripped back and forth as if she had no idea what to say. Her behavior was... fascinating... to say the least... she seemed a lot more natural now where they were in her home, and not in the small 'prison cell' in Las noches.

He spoke before she had the opportunity to utter more incomplete sentences; "You won't notice me"

That seemed to be enough, and before very long the otherwise strong woman surrendered to Ulquiorra's humble request - But not until she had placed a futon in the respective corner of the room...

* * *

It didn't take long for Soul society to learn about Ulquiorra's presence in the human world. His reiatsu was simply too massive for them not to notice. At first they were very hostile, and threatened to take him into custody. However, after many long conversations back and forth between Ulquiorra and several from the thirteen division, they agreed to let him stay with Orihime.

However, they couldn't trust him completely. Therefore, they insisted on taking his zanpuktou while also developing a gigai for him to use. The gigai wasn't optimal, and would only be able to contain his soul for a couple of months if they were lucky... Then the gigai would, most likely, reject him.

It all seemed very drastic, and he couldn't help but wonder if his fascination towards Orihime was worth it...

Could he really give up his power in order to stay with a simple girl who taught him about the term 'heart'? Was she really worth it?

Before he had the opportunity to think harder about it, the decision had been made, and he had been degraded to nothing more but a 'human' in terms of power.

And even then... he couldn't help but feel slightly content.

* * *

"Woman, explain to me again what we are doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? We can't have you walk around in those clothes"

Ulquiorra didn't feel like defying her too much... not when he was the guest in her home and he to, some extend, knew that she was right.

He felt Orihime pull gently at his hand.

"Come on, it isn't dangerous"

He gazed down at her in disbelief for a long time. No matter how reassuring the words were, he couldn't help but feel slightly off-guard because of the endless rows of clothing, the massive amount of humans and the fact that he didn't have his zanpuktou or his former powers.

He gently touched the top of his head, where his bone helmet was supposed to be, however, all he felt, was the soft locks of black hair.

Orihime noticed this, and smiled - A smile that immediately, made Ulquiorra turn his attention to her. Once again, she pulled gently at his hand until they were practically standing inside the shop.

"Don't worry, you look fine"

He sighed deeply at her 'compliment', but a shirt was showed into his chest before he had the opportunity to say anymore.

"Do you like this one?"

He took the shirt in his hand, and held it up where he could see it. A green shirt with a V-neck... Even though Ulquiorra couldn't care less about his appearance, or fashion sense for that sake, he just couldn't imagine himself wearing such a thing. Now where he thought about, he couldn't imagine himself wearing anything! beside his usual white Espada uniform...

Orihime, sensing his discomfort, pulled another shirt up for him to see - this time a purple one.

"You shouldn't be scared of colors, Ulquiorra-san" She held it up against him, in order to see how it would look. A small laugh rolled across her lips. "But.... apparently not this color"

Not caring about his fashion sense, but none the less wanting to get out of the endless crowd of people, he gently stated; "Maybe you should think about something more neutral – I don't think it would be wise to make me stand out too much"

Orihime, who had fetched a pink shirt, blinked her brown eyes in what seemed like light confusion. "So… Pink won't work?"

Ulquiorra shook his head. _Especially since the pink color reminded him too much of a certain 8__th__ Espada…_

Orihime threw the pink shirt away immediately afterwards, and instead turned to Ulquiorra.

He simply gazed down at her with his usual blank stare, waiting for whatever words that would leave the fascinating lips of hers.

"Then I suggest that you! chose something, Ulquiorra-san" She smiled. "I'll pay, so money isn't the problem"

Even though Ulquiorra didn't like the fact that 'she would pay', her smile reassured him that it was okay.

However, as he began to search the endless rows of clothing with Orihime tagging along, he couldn't help but feel at a loss… Simply because he did not have a preference… just colors and shapes he did not like.

Therefore, he ended up picking all sorts of clothing in colors and shapes he did not particularly hate; white, black, brown, dark green, dark blue – mainly lose clothing since he wasn't the best to determine his own size. Afterwards he was showed into one of the very small and unusual rooms called a 'changing room', where he tried some of the clothing. About half of it wasn't the right size, though he did not mind.

When he had sorted what was wearable and what wasn't, he stepped out of the 'changing room'. However, as his green eyes began to search for the familiar female figure, he ended up not finding her… she was… gone? He hadn't been in the 'changing room' for very long, so he couldn't imagine her having left already.

With the clothing resting neatly in his arms, he walked among the endless rows of clothing and people who all seemed to ignore him. He hated his gigai… especially since it didn't give him any opportunity to locate her spiritual presence… It all added up to his growing discomfort.

After small 5 minutes of searching around in the store, he began to seriously worry for her safety. He could imagine humans attacking each other, just like any other animal, and since he knew Orihime quiet well, he could imagine her being attacked as an easy prey…

Just as he was about to freak completely out, he saw something from the corner of his eye…. A pair of ankles and socks from one of the 'changing rooms' he vaguely seemed to remember…

Wanting to make sure that she was okay, he quickly ran to the changing room, and pulled the curtain away.

What met his sharp green eyes wasn't exactly what he had expected… Instead of her being distressed, she was simply standing there, front towards him, only wearing what seemed like skimpy pieces of white human underwear.

At first neither of them reacted – they simply stared at each other. Ulquiorra had heard about humans being modest, and gradually, as Orihime clutched the dress she had been trying close to her bosom, he knew that, it was indeed the cause in this case…

"Wha-what is it?!" She muttered in a shaking voice, while she stared at him directly. "Is something wrong?"

He wanted to take a deep breath of relief, but refused to do so. He did not want her to see the distress he had been in… Therefore, he tried to hide it by quickly saying; "What are you doing?"

His eyes fixed themselves at the dress at her bosom… though he had a hard time not looking closer at at her body now where it was presented so neatly to him.

She was a beautiful female woman; there was no doubt about it - beautifully proportioned… so he couldn't understand why she was trying to hide it so desperately?

Orihime moved closer to the corner of the changing room, while she held her free hand up towards him in an attempt to make him look away.

"I-I'm changing, can't you see that?" She inhaled sharply, while her face was strangely pink. "You're not supposed to be in here!"

He blinked his eyes in light confusion. "What's wrong with me being in here?"

Humans were too complicated… They had too many unwritten rules…

Feeling small hands at his chest, Orihime pushed him out of the changing room while closing the curtain after him with a very determined tug.

"Ju-just, stay out there until I'm done"

…

Humans.

_**A/N: **__I hope all of you enjoyed reading this, and that you will give a small review before leaving ^^ I'll update once again when I have the needed time to do so_


	3. Only You

**Chapter 3: Only You**

_**A/N: **__Hello out there ^^ __Sooo… here is Chapter 3. I don't have much to say this time for some reason… Uhm… how are all of you? xD I actually notice those of you who review my fic's regularly and I really appreciate the fact that you guys love them so much ^^ I work hard at them, and really enjoy to write them, so it's nice to be praised like that._

_Well, enjoy the new chapter and R&R ^^_

_Words lost their meaning long before I met you_

_The taste of food was long lost in the passing hours of eternity_

_The white colors blinded my eyes and stole my sight_

_Pain and grief was a distant feeling that I couldn't relate to_

_You brought them back to me;_

_Brought back my otherwise empty words_

_Brought back my hunger_

_Brought back my sight_

_Brought back the pain and grief…_

_Even now I can't help but wonder why you did that_

_Why couldn't you leave me be in the white hallways like another marionette in life's endless play?_

_Why couldn't you let me remain a blindfolded fool with no direction in life, than to serve a higher authority?_

_Why couldn't you just look the other way…_

_

* * *

_

"Come on, just one spoonfull"

"Woman, I don't think what you're trying to feed me with is healthy"

"Aaaaw, don't say that when I worked so hard at making it"

"Besides, I don't eat human food"

"Oh yes you do now! Your gigai must have some kind of nutrition, otherwise you'll pass out"

"I'm not a fragile human like yourself, woman, I'll eat once something… 'eatable'… is presented to me"

"But this is Eatable, look!"

"D-did you just?!"

"Mmmm, it tastes soooo delicious!"

"Woman… I'm surprised that you haven't died of food poisoning yet"

* * *

He felt her presence behind him in a matter of seconds. She was looking intensely at the cooking stow in front of him, while slowly turning her eyes to the vegetables he was cutting into thin slices – it was as if, she had never seen anything like it before.

"You can… cook?"

He nodded quickly to her question.

Wasn't it logical that he was able to make eatable human food? Even though he didn't like the human substance or the taste of it, he had needed the abilities several times in Hueco Mundo. After all, no other Espada's had any knowledge about human nutrition, so because of his caretaker role, he had been the one to prepare most of her meals.

"I'll make sure that you get a balanced diet from now on"

He turned his eyes towards her for a short second before he continued to cut the vegetables.

He suddenly felt like her caretaker again…

* * *

It didn't take him long to finish the meal, and very soon afterwards, Orihime was found in the kitchen.

However, this time instead of her mere presence, he was more fascinated by her change of wardrobe than anything else… She was wearing a white shirt with a red bow and a sinfully short gray skirt that made him remember too many things from the time where they had 'Bumped' into each other in the changing room. He didn't think it was wrong of him to think of her as a beautiful being… She simply was… that was a fact he couldn't deny no matter how much he wanted to.

It was also the outfit he had first met her in…

He removed his green eyes from her once she moved towards him.

"Wow!"

Orihime exclaimed as Ulquiorra started placing the dishes at her dinner table. He immediately took notice of the amazement in her deep brown eyes, and the way she rushed to the table in disbelief.

"How did you make all of this so fast?! If I had made the same amount of dishes, it would have taken me several hours!" She placed her hands on top of the table, and moved closer to one of the dishes – inhaling sharply so even Ulquiorra could see it. She sighed. "It smells so good"

Even though he appreciated her compliments, he simply sat down at one of the chairs at the table, and placed one hand neatly in his pocket. He didn't feel like it was necessary to say 'thank you' for her praising words… It just wasn't his thing to do.

She smiled and softly whispered; "Thank you"

He turned his head away from her, and stared at a non existing spot on the wall next to him. He wasn't sure what to do in the current situation… It wasn't often that anyone said 'thank you' to him… that was, except for Aizen-sama when he had done an exceptional piece of work for him.

And even then, the difference in Orihime's and Aizen's 'thank you' was like day and night… While Aizen-sama's 'thank you' usually felt strangely… empty… Orihime's seemed completely genuine and from the 'heart'…

'Heart'…

He placed his eyes at her once again, while he followed her every movement, as she placed herself at the chair next to him.

For a long time he simply gazed at her with his analyzing green eyes.

He couldn't believe and quiet accept how much she had changed him. After she had brought colors to his otherwise monochrome existence, he was suddenly able to see her being as much more than just a 'woman'… more than just another 'object' in his masters world.

She was so much more than that…

He watched with a mixed feeling of fascination and something unfamiliar as she grabbed the chopsticks at the table and brought a piece of pork to her mouth. He watched how she parted her lips slightly, how she allowed the food to rest at her tongue before closing her mouth, and how she chewed her food which made her jaw move slightly in synchronization with the motion.

It was fascinating to say the least… Especially since he had never eaten anything quite like that before. Souls were, after all, not something one had to chew on in order to devour.

As Orihime continued to eat, and small content sounds left her throat once in a while, he slowly dazed away… just for a moment… but none the less, long enough for him to be caught completely off guard when Orihime placed a hand at the table – Moving her upper body forward so she could see him better. In one of her hands, he held her chopsticks and between those a piece of the pork she seemed to love so much.

"Don't just sit there and stare at it, taste the food" She said in a soft voice while moving the pork closer to his mouth.

At first he felt temped to decline her offer completely. Simply point out, that he wasn't that hungry… However, since the deep brown eyes held his gaze locked in place, and he could practically smell her sweet scent, he felt completely immobilized.

When the brown eyes never left his, and the pork only moved closer to him, he sound found himself surrendering. He bent towards her in a slow motion and opened his mouth slightly. She placed the piece of meat in his mouth while she smiled wider.

The smile was worth it…

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

He chewed the pork slowly while trying to find out if he liked the unusual taste or not. He didn't particularly dislike it… and for some reason his gigai body seemed to crave more of the unfamiliar substance, once he had swallowed it.

When the need to eat more became too unbearable, he picked up his own chopsticks and in his own slow pace, began to eat.

It seemed to please Orihime, because the soft smile never left her lips while they ate together.

* * *

"School?"

She nodded to his question "Yes, school, I'll be back in about 5 hours so just stay here until I'm back"

Even though Ulquiorra wasn't very familiar with human society or their traditions, he possessed some vague information about the so called 'schools' - They were apparently public educational places where young people became ready for future jobs.

Her words about him staying at home, however, weren't really an option he wanted to accept.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that" He quickly stated with his usual calm voice. "I would prefer to accompany you at this so called 'school'"

Orihime swung a bag across her shoulder and turned her brown eyes towards him – it was clear, that she wasn't so sure about his proposal.

"Do you really think that would be a good idea?"

He raised one of his eyebrows slightly. "Why wouldn't it?"

"A lot of people will be there… Including some of the people you probably don't like so much"

He looked down at her, as she sat down close to the front door and began to tie her shoes.

"I'm not here as an Espada or your friends enemy – It's not my intention to provoke them in any way"

_That was, unless they made the move to provoke him first…_

"… You're gonna promise that?"

He felt her deep brown eyes pierce deeply into his green ones. Even though he wanted to, he probably wouldn't be able to lie to her in that moment… He wasn't gonna lie to her… simply tell her a twisted truth.

"I do"

* * *

They hadn't spoken a lot since they had left the house. Orihime took the lead and they walked down several small alleys and big roads that had a full view to the blue sky above them. The sun was shining, and a mild wind was blowing once in a while. It was first now that he noticed how he enjoyed the sun, the blue sky and the soft wind…

It wasn't in its natural state that he loved the weather. It was because of the light it put Orihime in. Instead of the dark shadows that always seemed to shroud her body in Hueco Mundo, she was shining like another small sun… She was absolutely breathtaking.

The human world, no matter how much he loathed it, still made Orihime look so much more beautiful than she had ever been in Hueco Mundo's white hallways…

Once they arrived at a big gate and Ulquiorra was able to see the first glimpse of the school building, Orihime grabbed him by the shoulder and stopped him from advancing any further.

"Wait"

He turned towards her, and gazed down at the fingers at his arm.

"Please keep a low profile once we get in – I'm not sure how they're gonna react to your presence"

He nodded quickly to her words, not knowing if he could keep the promise or not. At the least, he would try… After all, the point of visiting the school wasn't so he could make any new enemies… It was to observe Orihime while he still had time left in the human world.

There was no time to waste… he had to locate his confusing feelings towards her and either come to terms with them, or destroy them. Either would do, as long as it left him with a content 'heart'.

* * *

"What were you thinking?! He's our enemy?! Why would you just take him in like that?!"

"He needed my help! He have changed, I can feel it, just give him a chance!, Please Kurosaki-Kun!"

"He nearly killed me and Ishida, it seems you've forgotten that?!"

"He has changed!"

"Changed? He won't deny the fact that he haven't left Aizen's side completely, what if he's simply here to gather information about us and later kidnap you when the time is right?"

"Then he would have done so a long time ago!! He has accepted a gigai from soul society and turned his Zanpaktou over. Isn't that enough proof that his motives are pure?"

"That's exactly what he wants us to think Inoue, can't you see that? He's gonna strike down when we least expect it – I can't let your life be threatened like that again"

"He isn't gonna hurt me, I'm sure of that! Why won't you believe me?"

"I would like to believe you… I just… can't right now"

Ulquiorra had listened to the conversation from the corner of the room for a couple of minutes. There had been tensions in the air ever since the red headed Shinigami had seen him enter the classroom. At first the red headed Shinigami almost jumped from his seat and wanted to attack out of impulse, but Orihime had averted any upcoming battles by standing between them…. And that was when the discussion had begun.

Because of Orihime's earlier words by the school gate, he had kept quiet after entering the building and had chosen not to utter a word.

However, as the discussion had developed and had become more and more personal, he felt like breaking into the conversation. He fully understood the read headed Shinigami's reaction and had no intention of trying to change it… not until he were absolutely sure that he wasn't working for Aizen-sama anymore. After all, it wasn't the red headed Shinigami that made him slightly annoyed… it was 'her'.

As the discussion continued and only became more and more heated, he finally took the decision to stop the scene.

He left the corner he had been standing in, and instead moved to Orihime's side and grabbed her by the wrist before she had the opportunity to react.

Not even looking at the read headed Shinigami he pulled her towards the door out of the classroom.

"H-hey!" She exclaimed once in a while as the only sign of resistance to his actions.

Even when the Shinigami's voice rang in the back of his head, asking what he was doing, he kept dragging her along – that was, until they had left the classroom and was, more or less, secured at a distant hallway.

Because most classes had already started, Ulquiorra appreciated that they were alone.

"Please tell me what you're doing? I was trying to put my heart into protecting you in there."

… _Protecting him?_

And that was about all it took. Before he knew what his body had done, he had secluded her up against a wall and placed his palms in a solid position at each side of her head.

His green eyes stared intensely down at her with such a power that it was completely impossible to ignore. He wasn't mad… but not fond of her actions either.

"You're trying to convert the villain into a hero"

He whispered in a low voice, while he held her confused gaze in place. She didn't move… her arms simply hanging limply down her body.

He forced her scent out of his mind once it tried to distract him – his frame alone, casting dark shadows at her otherwise bright being.

"Try to look at the situation with realistic eyes, woman, I'm not here to make unnecessary social bonds with your friends, so don't make it look like that"

He tilted his head slightly, while the silence slowly spread across them. The only thing that cut through the silence was the sound of Orihime's breathing… a breathing that gradually shrouded his mind.

Slowly removing one of his hands from the wall, he moved the tip of his fingers down the side of her head where he felt the soft locks of her hair, before tracing the fingers down her neck and all the way down her collarbone… First when the fingers reached a certain place, a place that always had fascinated him, he stopped - The place where her 'so called heart' was supposed to be.

"I'm here for you that's all – don't fool your little foolish heart with other thoughts than that"

* * *

_**A/N: **__I hope all of you enjoyed reading this, R&R and I'll update once again when the needed inspiration and time hits me ^^_


	4. The Unknown

**Chapter 4: The Unknown**

_**A/N: **__Hello out there ^^ this is chapter 4, and I'm really looking forward to my vacation now. I just have exams and tests to think about, but once they're done I'll turn 18 and finally! Get my long desired vacation ^^_

_I would also like to thank all of you who review, fav and alert this story – it really warms my heart to know that you guys like it ^^_

_I hope all of you enjoy the new chapter._

_

* * *

_

'_Heart'_

_Such a hollow word_

_It holds so much promise to the ones who believe_

_But none to the rest_

_It taints us_

_It makes us hurt_

_It makes us feel_

_Feel things that we might not be ready to feel yet_

_

* * *

_

In the following days Ulquiorra often caught himself staring intensely at Orihime. When she wasn't at school she often just sat at the kitchen table, or close to the little 'television'. He wondered if her small simple life held more purpose than his own… if her little carefree life was more satisfying than the life of a hollow being. Did she really feel 'complete' being with her so called 'friends'? Did she really feel 'complete' when all she did was meaningless things that just seemed to waste her short lifespan?

Instead of the answers he so desperately needed, he only found more questions.

"Woman?"

His voice echoed in the room for a short period of time, before Orihime, sitting close to the television, heard his word.

She hummed softly to let him know, that she listened.

"Why do you waste your lifespan like that?"

Orihime turned around, removing her brown eyes from the television, to face Ulquiorra completely, who was sitting at their kitchen table.

The confusion was evident in her eyes.

"Waste it?" She mumbled. "What do you mean? There should be time to watch some television once in a while?"

Ulquiorra, not happy with her answer, rose from his chair, and approached her with slow and steady steps.

"Your time in this world is limited." He stated. "You should be more concerned about doing something meaningful with your short life."

Orihime met his green eyes directly once he stopped right in front of her. Even though he wasn't that much taller than her, he seemed like a giant, when she was sitting down at the floor and he was standing up… maybe it was because of the natural feeling of authority that he always seemed to emit whenever close?

"Do something meaningful?" She was confused.

"Yes, something meaningful – at least something else than just to look at a surreal world inside of an electronic box."

His words amused her – so she laughed softly. "Oh, you don't like the television?"

Ulquiorra lowered his eyes to her form, when she slowly rose from the floor and took his hand. Her laughing did not particularly please him, but he wanted to hear her out… especially, since the brown deep eyes that met his green ones seemed very insisting.

"Just give it a chance." She smiled warmly at him, and squeezed his hand lightly "I'm sure you'll discover that the television can be interesting and 'meaningful' as well."

* * *

Ulquiorra sat at the floor next to Orihime – his eyes fixated at the seemingly uninteresting 'television', while Orihime held a smaller electronic device in her hand.

Even though he didn't quite get the concept behind televisions, he assumed that the smaller device somehow controlled the 'television'. He didn't bother to ask about it, but simply gazed with an uninteresting look at the screen, once an image became visible.

"Look!" Orihime quickly exclaimed, while waving the electronic device in direction of the television screen.

The image that was presented to him only confused him even more.

"So… this blue lizard-like creature is supposed to be meaningful?"

His green eyes analyzed the blue creature as it jumped across the screen and spoke with other seemingly unrealistic beings about saving someone named 'Ichiro'?.

Just as he was about to point out the meaninglessness of the television once again, Orihime laughed softly.

"Ah, well it is, you see, the blue lizard is out on a journey to save his friends which have been abducted by an evil dragon – so it isn't as meaningless as you think it is."

Ulquiorra slowly raised one of his eyebrows and gently shook his head by her words. "It does not make sense."

"It does, you'll just have to look a little deeper."

When it dawned on Orihime that he didn't understand no matter what she said, she rose to her knees, and crawled closer to the television. Even though he felt fascinated by the way her body swayed lightly as she crawled, he kept those thought to himself, and instead fixated his gaze at her once she pointed at the television screen.

"This might seem like a normal children's cartoon, but it's actually a lot deeper than you'll initially think." Orihime lowered her eyes and spoke softly, her words immediately earning Ulquiorra's full attention. "The blue lizard have actually endured a lot in his life… his mother was taken from him at a very young age and he have always been destined to lose against the dragon since he's only a lizard… But even so, he keeps fighting until the bitter end, in order to save the ones he loves."

Orihime's eyes seemed to gain a completely new sense of life, and it intrigued Ulquiorra to new heights.

"He's a very noble and good lizard… and that, even though he's only a character from a children's cartoon."

For a long time, Ulquiorra just kept silent, while gazing at Orihime with a newfound fascination.

He couldn't completely understand why she felt like it was necessary to give the fictional character a life of its own… but the intensity and the passion in her words intrigued him – Especially since it had been such a rarity in Hueco Mundo… or at least, to see her passionate about anything beside her friends.

Humans… They were really complex creatures to say the least.

"Please turn it off."

Orihime blinked in confusion. "Turn it off? Why?"

"You have a guest."

Just seconds later, the doorbell rang throughout the house, followed up by the sound of a heavy knocking at the front door.

"Orihime!" Ulquiorra wasn't familiar with the voice, but Orihime on the other hand immediately rose from her seat and rushed to the door.

"Orihime, are you there?"

"Just a minute and I'll be there Tatsuki-chan."

* * *

"I have no idea who you are, but you are not supposed to be here."

Ulquiorra felt, for perhaps the hundredth time that evening, the cold and judgmental gaze from the dark haired girl. "When Ichigo and the others told me that someone was staying with Orihime I didn't know what to expect…"

Tatsuki's eyes narrowed. "What are you planning? Why are you here when I have never seen you with Orihime before?"

Ulquiorra honestly couldn't care less if the unknown girl was suspicious of him or not, and he did not feel like explaining himself - At least not to trash that spouted more unneeded questions than he had ever experienced before…

"My reasoning for being here is none of your concern."

Tatsuki rose from her seat and approached Ulquiorra sitting at the other side of the kitchen table – it was clear, from the fierce look in her eyes, that she did not like his answer.

"You bet it's my concern! I'm not gonna let Orihime live with someone whom I don't trust!"

Ulquiorra was pretty much unaffected by her words, and simply turned his eyes to Orihime who was currently trying to cook an eatable meal for all of them. Even though she did not say anything, he could clearly see how tense she had become… and how she listened to their conversation in silence.

He did not like it.

"I don't expect you to trust me." He stated blankly, once again turning his eyes to Tatsuki who was practically hovering across the table. "You being here is pointless."

The sharp sound of palms smashing down at the kitchen table rang throughout the whole house – not affecting Ulquiorra, but making Orihime jump in surprise.

"Listen now." Tatsuki spat just inches away from Ulquiorra who still sat completely motionless at his chair - anger outbursts wasn't gonna chock him. "I'm not here to be friends with you, I'm only here to make sure that Orihime isn't gonna stay with someone who's gonna end up hurting her!"

Tatsuki's eyes were almost on fire, and even when Orihime turned from the fridge in order to make her calm down, she did not stop talking.

"If I were to find out that you hurt her…" Tatsuki clenched her hands. "… I would make you pay dearly!"

Ulquiorra's calm green eyes slowly changed - a very subtle change that most people would probably miss. However, one thing was sure; Tatsuki's accusations suddenly did not please him… not anymore.

"There are many things you could accuse me of and with good reason" Ulquiorra slowly rose from his seat, while still trying to keep his calm façade in place. "But one thing that you should never accuse me of, is to hurt Orihime on purpose."

His eyes narrowed further, while Orihime turned to him in a moment of wonder and amazement. Even though Ulquiorra couldn't read her expression clearly, mainly because of the fact that he was focusing on Tatsuki, he knew that she was surprised at his words.

Surprised of the unspoken truth…

"You may believe me or not, but we share the same desire; to keep Orihime safe, so please, do not accuse me of the opposite"

* * *

Orihime was wearing her pajamas, sitting neatly at the edge of her bed while lightly swinging her legs back and forth. "You used my real name"

Ulquiorra slowly turned his green eyes to her brown ones, with a somehow soft gaze – though he felt a bit confused on the inside. "Your name…?"

He hadn't noticed the fact that he used her name during Tatsuki's visit… and it honestly surprised him a bit. Normally he wouldn't think of her as 'Orihime' but simply 'woman' because of his old role as her caretaker…

Some things were changing inside of him.

"I guess I did" He stated blankly, trying not to sound too concerned by it.

"It made me kind of… happy"

… _happy? _He hadn't really thought about if Orihime felt offended when he still called her 'woman'… but the reality suddenly chose to dawn upon him.

So… it bothered her?

"It bothers you when I call you 'woman'?"

Orihime nodded softly and lowered her brown eyes to the floor. "It did."

A smile quickly danced upon her lips, followed up by a small laugh – she suddenly seemed a bit embarrassed.

"It's, after all, a huge step to go from 'woman' to my first name in just one day…"

Ulquiorra tilted his head just a bit, and analyzed her face as it suddenly took on a redder color. Her reaction confused him even more… and even though his knowledge about humans were limited, he couldn't help but wonder, why her face suddenly seemed a lot redder than usual? Did she feel ill?

He rose from his sitting position at the futon that had been placed in her bedroom, and approached Orihime who immediately pulled the bed covers over her head.

"Is something wrong? Your face seems flustered."

Orihime waved her arms from underneath the bed covers, while her muffled voice could be heard; "No, no, no! Just go to bed… I-I'm just tired."

Ulquiorra pulled insistently at the bed covers until he revealed her face once again – however, he did not manage to look at her for very long, before Orihime left the bed, and used her hands to shove him away once again.

"Just go to bed, I'm fine."

Even though he could easily stand still, and fight against the pushing hands at his chest, he chose not to do so… not yet. Instead he simply stepped back as Orihime forced him closer and closer to the futon that had been made up for him.

"You're sure?" He asked calmly, though his green eyes analyzed her features intensely. "You do not seem okay."

Orihime continued to force him backwards while trying to hide her face behind long locks of orange hair.

"I-it's okay, There's nothing wrong, just- …"

Suddenly, Ulquiorra's foot came into contact with the edge of the futon a little earlier than expected. Everything happened pretty fast after that as Ulquiorra slipped backwards, and Orihime followed his fall.

A surprised squeak tore from Orihime's throat, while Ulquiorra, out of reflex, wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close – to lessen the impact from the fall.

Not even a sound of discomfort left Ulquiorra's throat as he landed hard on the futon, with Orihime's weight upon him. Only one thing ran through his mind; "Are you okay?"

He gently removed some of the orange hair from Orihime's face, while studying her still slightly flustered expression. She seemed okay… without any bruises or wounds.

"I-I…" Orihime mumbled incoherent – her face suddenly turning dangerously red again.

She was very light to say the least… and that even though Ulquiorra was currently in a 'gigai'. At first he hadn't thought about the position they were in… he had simply thought about Orihime's safety… but now, he suddenly realized that she was really! Close.

He could practically feel every curve of her body press against his own – especially since she was wearing a thin pajamas and he was only wearing what Orihime called 'night pants'.

He tried to be calm and rational… and that even though his more animalistic side liked the feel of her body.

"You're okay?" He repeated, slowly withdrawing his hand from around her waist.

Immediately, she jumped from her straddling position over him, and threw the futon's pillow at him, so it was covering his face.

"Ju-just goo-goodnight!"

And with that, she jumped to her own bed and once again hid herself underneath the bed covers.

This time, however, Ulquiorra chose not to 'bother her' anymore… he would instead try to believe her word… and then keep a close eye on her in the morning, to see if her face still seemed flustered.

Placing himself neatly beneath his own bedcovers, he tried to calm himself down… It was a lot more complicated to stay with Orihime than he had initially thought.

A soft sigh escaped his lips before he forced his eyes shut, and allowed his mind to drift elsewhere.

Sleep was still a thing he needed to get used to.

* * *

"Ah, you see the building down there?" The tall male figure, pointed at a small house just below his feet, while a wide grin quickly formed across his lips.

The wind was blowing in his characteristic white clothing while he addressed the two people beside him. They were all afloat in midair.

"That little bastard is supposed to be in there."

The unknown male gritted his teeth while his piercing blue eyes turned to the subordinates beside him. "How many are there?"

"Only two, the 4th and an unknown human…"

"Ah, so he's with friends?" The male sarcastically stated while momentarily running a hand through his blue hair.

"But, Grimmjow-sama, something is wrong; he doesn't seem to possess the same amount of spiritual power as earlier recorded"

Grimmjow seemed a little surprised by the comment about the 4th and his spiritual power… was that little bastard still weak after his encounter with the substitute Shinigami?

"Tsk, it doesn't matter, if he's weak we'll just assume that he isn't worthy of his position anymore and kill him off – see, that would be interesting"

Another grin found its way to Grimmjow's lips while he impatiently placed a hand at the tip of his zanpaktou.

He couldn't wait.

"Let us pay the 4th a visit, shall we?"

* * *

**A/N: **_I hope all of you enjoyed reading this, and favs, alerts and most of all reviews, are greatly appreciated ^^ As usual, I'll update when I get the needed inspiration and time to do so x)_


	5. Breakdown

**Chapter 5: Breakdown**

_**A/N: **__Hello out there once again ^^__I have just finished my yearly tests in Danish and English (writing) so now I just need to finish Social studies, AT (An assignment I made a loooong time ago) and Danish, all of them where I have to present it by speaking and not just sit down and write like this… ._

_I easily get nervous when it's all up-close-in-your-face exams and tests (xD) but even so, I'm determined to do my best ^^_

_I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter._

_

* * *

_

_Faces of the past still haunt my memories_

_The taste of blood still lingers at my tongue_

_Tears are still evident in the depths of my soul_

_Do not judge me for what I once was_

_I don't acknowledge that creature anymore_

_

* * *

_

Orihime woke up in the middle of the night – a thing she rarely did. The motion alone surprised her, as she placed her hand at her forehead in order to feel if she was sick, while examining her bedroom with wide and confused brown eyes. Had something forced her out of the empty, secluding and even so dark space that was sleep?

She did not find any source… Nothing seemed to have startled her… but even so something was missing… or more precisely; someone was missing, when her eyes found hold at the empty futon next to her bed.

Orihime wasn't surprised if Ulquiorra had felt like getting some fresh air in the middle of the night, she could, after all, imagine that a hollow wasn't very fond of sleeping at all.

But… something just seemed wrong… very wrong. A woman's instinct perhaps?

She lifted her body from the bed with a deep sigh, while heavily lifting her feet across the floor in order to keep moving. She was only wearing her white night gown, but at the moment she did not care… it was all about finding out if Ulquiorra had left for a walk or if something else had made him leave.

It just seemed weird that he would insist on sleeping in the same room as her… and then just leave all of a sudden… It didn't add up at all, and it gradually made her more anxious as she searched the house just to find out that he wasn't there.

She rushed to the kitchen and onto the hall, throwing the first and best coat across her shoulder, before running out of the front door.

The cold night air caressed her body, and forced shivers to run down her spine.

But even so, she kept running – kept running until her feet couldn't carry her anymore.

_Let him be safe…_

Her instinct had never failed her before… and this time wasn't an exception.

* * *

"Grimmjow."

Ulquiorra stated blankly – his green eyes calmly analyzing the others features.

Even though the cold air from the dark of the night felt uncomfortable against his Gigai's delicate skin, he simply ignored it. More important things were to be dealt with first. "I thought you left Aizen-sama after your defeat?"

Ulquiorra glanced towards the two subordinates at Grimmjow side – faces he immediately recognized as a former part of the sexta's fracción.

He didn't understand why Grimmjow still wanted to follow Aizen… Grimmjow of all persons… Had his endless thirst for power really got the better of him?

Grimmjow grinned widely – his bright white teeth bared, as if he was some kind of animal waiting patiently for the first bite at an unknowing prey.

"I'm not here to chit-chat about the past, Ulquiorra, even though I would loooove to do so." He spat ironically. "Aizen sent me."

The blue eyes narrowed even further, as Grimmjow's lips formed into a wide smile "He wants to know what the hell you're doing in the human world, and why you haven't reported back in ages?"

Ulquiorra analyzed all of Grimmjow's movements, all small flexes from his fingers, down to every small breath he inhaled. When Ulquiorra didn't feel like explaining or replying immediately, the blue haired male decided to come down from his floating position above Ulquiorra's head – landing just mere meters from the shorter male.

"And I would personally like to know; what the fuck happened to you?"

Ulquiorra felt as the familiar blue eyes studied him down to every detail; how he wasn't wearing his usual white Espada uniform, but a pair of loose pants and a brown sweater, how the bone helmet was nowhere to be found at his head and how the otherwise characteristic tear lines were gone… as if someone had wiped them off…

He must have looked like… a human…

However, Ulquiorra was fully aware of this and wasn't trying to hide it.

Even though he still felt loyal towards his old master, Aizen-sama, he didn't try to hide the fact that he was indeed intrigued by the human ways… out of… personal reasons… to say the least. Therefore he simply answered;

"I'm here out of my own free will; Aizen-sama has nothing to do with my being here in this particular… 'state'."

"It must be a damn good reason, because you look ridiculous – even more ridiculous than usual."

Grimmjow smiled widely. "What or **who's** the reason?"

Ulquiorra's green eyes narrowed, as he stepped towards the taller Espada. The 'who' wasn't a good omen… so Aizen already knew?

"What do you know?" Ulquiorra's voice dropped a few tones – not enough for most people to notice, but enough to hint his growing irritation.

"Know?" Grimmjow laughed. "You seem pretty damn defensive Ulquiorra, all I know is that you look weaker than even my subordinate hollows and that something or someone is definitely causing it."

"Don't be ridiculous" He replied. "Do not put me in the same category as a mere human that's influenced by others."

"You still haven't answered my first question." Grimmjow removed the remaining space between them, as he stepped forward – the two men only standing what seemed like mere centimeters from each other. "Why! Are you here in that state, and why haven't you reported back to Aizen?"

Ulquiorra grew silent for a couple of seconds – his brain starting to come up with the best answer without lying or telling the other too much.

It was all about choosing his words with the outmost care… not make one single slip that could hint that he had changed… not only on the outside; but most definitely on the inside as well.

Just as the most thoughtful words were supposed to leave the tip of his lips, the sound of rushing footsteps made him grow silent again.

It was the sound of familiar footsteps… He remembered those too well.

He slowly turned around, and his green eyes met the last person he had wanted to see in that moment.

"U-Ulquiorra-san, what's wrong?"

_..._

"Orihime..."

* * *

"Huh?" Grimmjow mumbled as his piercing blue eyes found hold in Orihime's figure. "I didn't know that you were here as well."

His eyes fell upon Ulquiorra again, as he smiled wickedly.

"Aaaaaaaah, I see, I fully understand now."

Ulquiorra immediately felt that something was horribly wrong… that he needed to react… but because of his restrained body, and because of the gigai, he first managed to react when it was too late.

Grimmjow's hand closed around Orihime's delicate neck in a matter of seconds, as his strength alone, forced her feet off the ground.

Orihime, frightened and confused, almost choked by the powerful grip, as she desperately wriggled her legs from side to side when her foothold disappeared.

"Le-let go of me!" She managed to gasp, when Grimmjow's grip was enforced.

"Hah! You haven't changed one bit from the last time I saw you." Grimmjow ran his free hand gently along her right cheek, as if he was caressing a porcelain doll… and that, even though his other hand was holding her firmly in place by the neck. "So, Ulquiorra, what is she doing here? Explain that to me if you don't mind?"

Ulquiorra felt strangely upset by seeing Orihime in distress… mainly because he knew that if he did! React against Grimmjow it would only worsen the situation.

However, if Grimmjow just made the smallest hint of wanting to seriously hurt her, he would personally force himself out of the gigai he was in, and smash Grimmjow's face to the ground… Grimmjow just had to take the handling of Orihime too far and he would personally arrange that grave for him.

When Ulquiorra didn't felt like answering Grimmjow's endless questions, he noticed how the grip around Orihime's neck was enforced… it forced him to speak up none the less – trying not to sound too affected by her distress. "I'm observing her."

"Observing her?" Grimmjow smirked. "Don't make me laugh - Aizen-sama doesn't have any interest in her anymore."

"I'm fully aware of that" Ulquiorra's reply sounded. "However, I'm not serving Aizen-sama anymore."

His words were calm and monotone – as if his words did not hold any real purpose or did pose any threat to his old 'comrades' and master.

"He has nothing I want anymore – I've found my purpose in life without him." Ulquiorra kept his eyes locked at Orihime the whole time. Not to emphasize what or who, the new purpose in his life was linked to, but because he had to make sure that Grimmjow wasn't gonna do anything rash to her all of a sudden.

It took some time before Grimmjow reacted – his wide usual grin returning to his face as if Ulquiorra's words were amusing to no end.

"A purpose in life you say?" the smile widened, as Grimmjow's grip around Orihime's neck was enforced – forcing a harsh gasp to escape her lips. "I'm surprised that you, all of all people, would say something so ridiculous and… **human like**"

_Human like…_

Ulquiorra couldn't deny it anymore… he had realized what a heart was, and had been greatly influenced by it. Instead of simply ignoring his new found heart, he had embraced it with all of being… held onto it for dear life, as if it was his last chance of redemption.

"Is she, the purpose of all of this?"

Ulquiorra shook the fatal thoughts out of his head and stepped forward by Grimmjow's words, the exact same second it left his mouth.

"Do not make a fool out of me." His green piercing eyes met Grimmjow's blue ones, as harsh words left his moth; "And do not question my strength when you know who the superior one of us is – if you touch her any further, I'll personally make you pay."

"Hah!, and you're saying that in your current state?"

A soft 'bump' sounded as Grimmjow dropped Orihime on the ground. Even though Ulquiorra didn't like the fact that he just dropped her like that, he tried to ignore it…. at least for the moment.

"I accept your little challenge, ex Espada Ulquiorra Cifer, I'll make you eat your own words."

A quick hand signal from Grimmjow, made the two subordinates move to his side – picking up Orihime from the ground as if she was a mere doll.

She did fight against their powerful grips, Ulquiorra noted that, but even though she was a strong woman, she did lack the physical strength to overwhelm an Arrancar… It was strangely uncomfortable to see her struggle like that when it was to no avail.

Grimmjow's hand fell upon the tip of his Zanpaktou as if he was prepared to attack any time...

However, something unusual happened.

His facial expression slowly changed; the smirk left his lips, the hand at his Zanpaktou paused and the blue eyes stared straight forward – obviously without focusing on anything in particular.

Silence overtook his otherwise talkative mouth… that was, until the smirk returned, and he turned his eyes to Orihime.

Ulquiorra knew what had happened… he had received a mental message from their master. He could feel it… Aizen-sama had given an order.

"I see." Grimmjow, turned to his subordinates. "Bring her to Aizen-sama."

Ulquiorra immediately reacted. His massive and overwhelming reiatsu flowing out of his fragile gigai form… all it took was a couple of seconds before the strain became too much, and he forced himself completely out of the gigai that had been restraining him.

"What does Aizen-sama want with her?"

Ulquiorra immediately asked. He was surprised by the urgency in his otherwise calm and indifferent voice. "She does not hold any value to him anymore!"

Ulquiorra could only look to no avail, as the two subordinates with Orihime, followed Grimmjow's orders and left the area using sonído.

Ulquiorra immediately wanted to follow the two subordinates… but even so, he knew that if he wanted to get Orihime out of Aizen's claws, he would have to deal with Grimmjow first…

"Now show me, Ulquiorra, just how weak you've become"

Grimmjow slowly unsheathed his Zanpaktou and the massive spiritual pressure flowed out of the sword – shrouding the whole area as a thick fog.

Ulquiorra knew that he was at a disadvantage… that his Zanpaktou was in Soul Society's hands… but even so, he intended to win.

He **had** to win.

* * *

"Stop! Put me down?" Orihime huffed, as she continued trying to bite and scratch her way out of the Arrancar's grip…

"Stay quiet"

"Put me down! I have to get back to Ulquiorra-san"

"You're in no position to give orders"

She tried repeatedly to get out of the two Arrancar's grips but eventually realized that everything she did was to no avail…

However, she didn't accept her situation just based on that knowledge. No, instead she continued fighting and struggling the whole time… even when her nails began to hurt, and her teeth ached, she stood up to the powerful foes.

And even when she once again saw the dreadful place, Las Noches, she was hopeful.

Hopeful that everything was gonna be okay somehow…

* * *

"Hahahahaha!"

Ulquiorra breathed heavily when Grimmjow's laugh resounded throughout the streets – his right arm bloody from an earlier attack from the the 6th Espada.

He was skilled with hand to hand fight, but the strain on his body from the gigai had drained him massively… And the fact that he couldn't release, because his sword wasn't with him, didn't exactly help his current situation either.

"Who was gonna be the superior one Ulquiorra, HUH?"

Another hard impact from Grimmjow's Zanpaktou clashed with Ulquiorra's blocking arm. It became harder and harder to stay defensive against Grimmjow… but he had to finish the fight soon, otherwise he wouldn't be able to get Orihime out of the two Arrancar's claws before it was too late.

Ulquiorra turned more aggressive – hitting Grimmjow several times in the chest area with well placed jabs.

Even though still Grimmjow seemed confident, he was injured – just as wounded as Ulquiorra.

It really seemed like the fight was gonna end up in a tie…

However, Ulquiorra wouldn't accept a tie.

Too much was at stake…

_Her freedom was at stake._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **_Thanks for reading ^^ Reviews are greatly appreciated_


	6. Innocent Sinner

**Chapter 6: Innocent sinner**

_**A/N: **__Hello out there ^^ I can almost smell my vacation now, though I took some time off from my studies to write this new chapter._

_It's starting to tense up, and I'm always surprised at how fast I manage to get new chapters up. When you first start, it feels like you've only done 1-2 chapters, and suddenly you're about to write chapter 6!_

_This new chapter really isn't as true to the real manga as it could have been, but I wanted to make it as if Aizen still had interest in the Espada's and was still staying in Las Noches for the time being._

_*pheeew*_

_Enjoy the new chapter. ^^_

_

* * *

_

_Sinners aren't allowed to be in your presence_

_They will only taint your beautiful being_

_They will only fill you with lies_

_They will only bring you suffering_

_So…_

_What am I still doing by your side?_

_

* * *

_

"I'm glad to be graced by your presence once again – Orihime."

Orihime slowly lifted her deep brown eyes to the man sitting at his usual spot in his big cold throne. She had always loathed that throne whenever it was necessary for her to see Aizen in it… It was so stoic, cold and emotionless. It often made her realize that even though Aizen was smiling, he was just as cold as the dark stone his throne was made of.

She chose not to speak – her deep brown eyes slightly defiant once she saw Aizen's smile widening further.

"I'm terribly sorry that you'll have to stay here once again, but as a matter of fact things have changed… and I'll need you in my presence."

Orihime turned her eyes down – away from Aizen and down to her feet.

His words were poison… she kept telling herself that. She had no intention of seeing him as someone actually wanting the best for her anymore… She was less naïve now.

"What am I doing here… again?" She muttered softly while still keeping her eyes locked at her feet.

"You're here because a certain someone isn't… yet."

She blinked her eyes in confusion – apparently a thing Aizen saw, since he immediately followed up by an explanation; "Ulquiorra haven't been as diligent as he used to be."

He smiled, as his fingers in some sick sense caressed the soft cold surface of his throne's armrest.

"And you seem to, 'draw him to you' all the time…"

Aizen's smile widened once again – a smile that was supposed to show warmth and kindness.

"But, don't think that I don't enjoy your presence here, it's always nice to have you close like this, Orihime."

Orihime swallowed hard by Aizen's words – more taken aback by the hidden truth in his words rather than the initial meaning. She was… bait?

She honestly wanted to shout out and defy the man in front of her – tell him how wrong he was, and how he should leave Ulquiorra alone now where he was beginning to open more and more to human customs. He was beginning to understand his heart in a whole different light… and then this man just intended to destroy that again?

She inhaled sharply to calm herself down, while diverting her eyes from Aizen… She knew that if she spoke up, it would only make the situation worse… if that was even possible.

"So, Orihime, please stay in your assigned room as our guest for the time being." Aizen shifted lightly in his seat – a very subtle movement that was easy to miss. "After all, you're not our prisoner; you can see it as a temporary stay – so please bear with it."

Orihime turned around just to be met by the two Arrancars that had been 'abducting' her. Apparently, they intended to take her to the room Aizen had been talking about.

Left with no real choice she left Aizen at his throne, not noticing the smirk that had been gradually forming across his lips, and followed the two unfamiliar creatures, as they led her through the way too familiar white hallways of Las Noches.

She remembered the bright white color so vividly… and the darkness of the cell she had been spending a fair amount of time in when Ulquiorra had been her caretaker.

It was funny how the white hallways suddenly seemed a lot more comfortable and welcoming… as if the white color and the bright light had been adjusting to her eyes and finally managed to show just how beautiful they were.

They reminded her of something… or more precisely, someone.

* * *

"Where is she?"

His breathing was heavy as he stepped into the big throne room – his steps more loud than usual, as if the mighty predator had forgotten everything about sneaking or being careful.

Judging from his appearance – his white Espada clothing torn and tattered, blood dripping from his shoulder, and his hands tainted by red, it was easy to see that he had been fighting.

If he had won or lost, however, was hard to tell when taking his condition into consideration.

"Welcome home, Ulquiorra." Aizen replied in his usual kind tone - a smile quickly adoring his lips.

"I asked; 'Where is she?'" Ulquiorra immediately repeated. "You're not gonna lay a hand on her anymore."

Aizen was calm and calculating. "Why the sudden hostility, Ulquiorra?"

"Don't play around with me, where did you take her and what have you done to her!"

Ulquiorra was upset to say the least – he had already thought of the worst case scenario concerning Orihime, and the mere thought was shaking his whole being with uncertainty and a strange feeling of… fear?

"Ulquiorra, you know that I would never lay a finger on Orihime unless it should be necessary… she's waaay too delicate for that."

Aizen's fooling around wasn't exactly helping Ulquiorra's uncertainty, as he fell to one knee with a hard 'bump' – the blood overwhelming him for a second.

Turning his eyes to his injured shoulder, he began to regenerate the wound – an extremely hard thing to do, since his spirit force had been massively drained from the Gigai and his fight with Grimmjow.

However, he couldn't feel bad for the 6th and the condition he had left him in… Grimmjow wasn't dead, but the damage he had dealt would be enough to keep him unconscious for at least a couple of hours.

While Ulquiorra regenerated the wound, Aizen kept silent – his deep brown eyes never straying from his favorite Espada. He knew that he had changed, but to see one of his most glorious 'creations' in such a state was sad to say the least…

It was as if the perfect weapon had finally got a taste of human emotions, and was slowly breaking because of it.

What a waste…

"Do not trouble yourself, I'll show you where you can find Orihime, let her take care of your wounds instead."

Ulquiorra was skeptical by Aizen's words… it all seemed too good to be true.

"What's the catch?" He rose to a standing position – his right hand covering the blood that was still dripping from the wound in his shoulder. He managed to ignore the pain for the time being. "I want you to come clean with me."

"Come clean?" Aizen laughed softly. "She's just here for the time being, and I won't lay a hand on her unless it becomes necessary."

Ulquiorra's words and demands were gradually surprising Aizen more and more… his weapon had certainly got a strong desire for the humans ways. All the demanding and all the frustration… it didn't suit him at all.

"Lies doesn't suit an upcoming god, Aizen-sama."

Ulquiorra spat ironically, his green piercing eyes showing a quick glint of hatred.

"Ulquiorra, I want to point out to you that all of this is a gift – a gift that I'll maybe decide to take back if you should become ungrateful."

Aizen's characteristic smile left his lips just for a second - emphasizing the hidden threat in the following words.

"Do you want me to take that gift away? Throw her in a cell with no light, no food and no compassion?"

Ulquiorra bit his lip discreetly – it honestly felt like blackmailing to him.

Without anything else to do, he dropped to his knee – his head deeply bowed as humble words rolled across his tongue and onto his lips.

Words he despised more than anything in that crucial moment;

"Please, Lord Aizen, take me to her – I will show you my gratitude when the time is right…"

He had sunk to his old servant-state once again…

* * *

Orihime sighed softly as her deep brown eyes studied the seemingly indifferent white ceiling in her room – the feeling of the bed sheets against her skin, bringing her some sort of weird comfort.

The room she was currently residing in was just as white as the hallways she had been previously walking in, with just simply furniture placed in different corners of the room - A bed, a cupboard and a small table. It most of all seemed like a hospital according to her.

At the small table, a new set of clothing had also been placed… however, Orihime had no intention of wearing anything provided by Aizen or his underlings at the moment – she was simply too upset.

Her deep brown eyes diverted from the ceiling, as the rumbling sound of the door being opened resounded in her ears… and she was hopeful when an unknown figure managed to open the door and step inside.

The person was someone she hadn't exactly expected to see at the moment…

He looked like his former self; soft black hair, characteristic tear lines under his eyes, bone helmet and wearing his white Espada uniform.

However, she didn't feel happiness by seeing him… not in that state.

Instead of his proud and calm posture, he was bleeding heavily from the shoulder, and a good amount of his clothing had been cut at several vital points. She could see how the torn clothing hid even more wounds.

"Ulquiorra, what happened?" She quickly exclaimed – the confusion, sadness and worry evident in her voice.

Just as she was about to leave the bed and rush to his side, she was taken by surprise.

Two strong arms were brought to her waist – forcing her to step back in surprise, as Ulquiorra held her close to his chest.

All it took was a second or two, before Orihime had recovered from the surprise and instead allowed herself to be held close.

She sighed softly, as she brought a hand to the back of his head – her fingertips brushing the soft locks of his black hair as if to calm him down.

"Wh-what happened?"

She repeated – her voice shaking slightly with doubt. She could hear his breathing next to her ear, and smell the heavy scent of blood on him.

"Le-let me heal you."

At first he didn't reply – he was simply standing there completely motionless and with no words leaving his mouth.

It was, as if, he was at a loss of words…

"Ulquiorra?"

She pulled a bit away, gently cupping his cheeks in her hands in order to see his green eyes and the state he was in.

"You're safe…" He muttered, stating the obvious as he was secretly fascinated by how warm her hands felt against his face. "I'm..."

He stopped himself from saying anymore, swallowing all words to come. _I'm relieved they didn't hurt you…_

Orihime finally managed to leave his embrace, as her deep brown eyes studied the deep wound at his shoulder… Ulquiorra personally wanted to hold her longer, but she seemed more concerned by his state than the relief he wanted to express by seeing her unharmed.

"You really didn't have to come… I could stand up for myself if I had to."

She muttered softly, as a soft yet strong, orange glow left her hairpins and circled around him.

Ulquiorra had seen her abilities several times before, but never experienced them himself… and it was like nothing he had ever felt before.

It was very alike warmth, kindness and… 'her', as if the soft orange glow was able to heal both mind and body.

"You should have stayed in Karakura town… perhaps they would have given up on me when they realized that you weren't gonna come."

Her words hit him like a blunt object.

Was she serious?

"You have no idea what they would have done to you if I had decided to stay away."

Perhaps, Aizen was able to fool Orihime, but he wasn't able to fool the 4th – he knew what kind of face his former master hid underneath the kind smiles and gentle words.

"Don't expect that they were just gonna release you as nothing had happened."

Ulquiorra sighed softly while closing his eyes – dwelling in the sensation of the warm orange glow.

"You're just another object to them – they would feel no remorse by throwing you away."

She somehow felt happy when hearing Ulquiorra's words… it made her realize that behind his cold and calm façade, he was genuinely worried about her.

"I'm not gonna get fooled…" She muttered gently, as the orange glow slowly left Ulquiorra's form when his wounds were fully healed.

"But…" Orihime diverted her eyes from him for a moment – gazing towards a distant corner in the white room. "I still don't know what I'm doing here… and Aizen told me that it was just gonna be a temporary stay."

She shook her head lightly – a small laugh rolling across her lips.

"But that was, most likely, also a false promise…"

Ulquiorra nodded to confirm her words – suddenly taking a step towards her while his hand came to rest at her chin. He turned her face towards him – a soft blush adorning her cheek when she saw how he inched closer to her.

"Ul… ?"

She inhaled sharply in surprise when she felt his tongue at her cheek – a soft and warm sensation she had never experienced before.

Almost out of instinct, she closed her fingers neatly around the remains of his tattered Espada uniform to pull him closer.

First, when he moved his lips and tongue down to her chin, she noticed that he was removing blood – the blood that she had been painted with when he had embraced her.

"I'm sorry."

Orihime blinked her eyes in disbelief.

He… apologized?

"Wha-what's gotten into you?"

"I'm sorry for everything."

She listened intensely to his breathing, while his mere spiritual energy, forced her to take a step backwards.

When she felt the cold surface of the wall against her back, she sank, while feeling how Ulquiorra slowly bent down and placed his head at her shoulder.

"Wha-what's wrong?"

"Don't ask unnecessary questions…" he muttered. "Not right now…"

"But, you don't seem alright?"

"I'm fine… it's nothing."

Orihime wasn't satisfied by his answer… not at all… she knew that he was keeping something from her, however, she never got the opportunity to ask any further, as she felt how Ulquiorra's hand entangled in her hair – a soft and cold sensation very unlike his tongue which had been warm.

"I'll get you out of here… I'll promise you that much."

* * *

_He felt guilt for getting her into a dangerous situation once again._

_He felt guilty because he hadn't left her alone like he was supposed to do_

_He felt guilty because she was once again entangled in Aizen's endless web of lies and false pleasure…_

_

* * *

_

"Just look at that." Gin smirked. "The 4th really seems to be attached to little Orihime-Chan."

Aizen kept silent, as his deep brown eyes analyzed the several screens in front of him – not paying much attention to Gin's words.

He had experienced how Ulquiorra's personality had drastically changed, and how he seemed to express human emotions like frustration and hatred much clearer… but desires for another person as well?

"What do ya think we should do about this?" Gin smirked as he pointed at one of the screens – a screen that showed how the 4th was reluctantly pulling away from Orihime's embrace. "I don't assume we're gonna ignore this?"

"Gin, you should see this situation in a different light." Aizen suddenly smiled. "We're gonna turn this into something positive."

"Positive?" Gin laughed. "How do ya see this as something positive?"

"Just wait and see, we're gonna do everything we can, to make the two of them get closer."

Aizen ran his finger softly against one of the screens where Ulquiorra was seen rushing out of the door – a smile formed across his lips.

"After all, there's no need in destroying the basis of true love when we can benefit from it."

* * *

_**A/N: **__I hope you guys enjoyed reading ^^ *suspense* Reviews are still greatly appreciated_


	7. Aphrodisiac

**Chapter 7: Aphrodisiac**

_**A/N: **__As I'm writing this, I'm thinking about the many consequences of growing up. I just turned 18 yesterday (18__th__ of June) and it seems like my time as a child has somehow disappeared o.o (and that, even though bus drivers always ask me if I'm gonna pay for a children's ticket or the one for adults xD) I feel kind of sad because of it… Maybe just a bit x) In my country, you're allowed to have sex at 15, drink at 16 and drive at 18… so what's left for me? o.o_

_Oh well, I'm probably just confused at the moment ^^_

_Haha, and because of the irony of my turning 18, I'm gonna warn you people about the rating – it's getting the 'M' rating with this chapter ^^_

_I'm not really the kind of person to write really! Detailed sex, but I always want to be on the safe side whenever I'm just mentioning! Sex ^^ this chapter will have sexual themes – not too graphic, but I'm warning any younger readers anyway x)_

_Enjoy the new chapter and I really appreciate those of you who are reviewing – your comments really light up my day ^^_

_

* * *

_

_I've often thought of our bond as something destructive yet enjoyable_

_As if, every small piece of rationality that left my mind would somehow make me happier_

_As if, all the small smiles that grazed your lips would Make me more miserable and yet, more delighted_

_As if, every time I saw you alone with someone else, it made me envious and angry… But for a reason_

_What's a life without flaws?_

_What's 'love' without pain?_

_It's not life and it's not love_

_Happiness can only be found in the small cracks of despair_

_

* * *

_

"Promise that you won't touch her."

Ulquiorra stood in the throne room – his green piercing eyes analyzing and predominant. It was not like him to doubt his former master's words… it was as if his eyes had been opened to the truth, and he suddenly saw things much clearer.

He had been blind his whole life – only knowing about white and black. But now he saw it. The glorious colors all around him… and the many lies he had been shrouded in.

"I won't oppose you, as long as you promise me that much"

He did not trust Aizen one bit anymore. It had been an exploitation of abilities from the start; Aizen using the Espada's for a greater purpose and the Espada's using Aizen because his plan had seemed bulletproof. Ulquiorra wasn't an exception in that sense. But even so, it had been exploitation with some kind of twisted trust… trust that bound them together and reassured them that his words were true as long as they both benefited from it.

That fragile bond had been cut – and cut severely by that.

Aizen smiled softly – his deep brown eyes never straying from the Espada beneath him. Or, was he even gonna keep that title in the light of current events?

"What do you gain by that, Ulquiorra?" His voice was slick and calm. "She's just a mere human girl – if you needed someone to attend your animalistic desires I could have brought you several women without much effort"

Ulquiorra had turned into a riddle. A riddle, Aizen couldn't solve yet.

"What makes her special?"

Ulquiorra needed no time to think about the question… he already had the answer.

"If you ask such a thing, you don't know her very well" His eyes narrowed just a bit – Aizen's questions were offending to him. "You can't just replace her by another woman"

The thought alone made him sick. Ulquiorra had never been interested in the female gender before… and he had been around many females during his long life as an Arrancar. Female curves had been unneeded and in the way for a warrior, smiles from softer shaped faces had been annoying and unnecessary and lusting for those curves and smiles had been unknown to him.

It was only with her, that he felt such emotions - Only her.

"Don't put her in the same category as such trash that gives their whole being for power, money or fame – Don't put her in the same category as _us_"

Ulquiorra turned hastily around – the soft clacking sound of his heels resounded in the throne room. He intended to leave.

"Wait"

He immediately stopped by the sound of his former master's voice – perhaps an old habit?

"I want to show you that we have no intention of hurting her" Aizen's smile grew friendlier, as if he were trying to apologize. "So we have arranged a room for her – A room that you're free to use as well"

Ulquiorra was confused, to say the least – slowly turning around to meet Aizen's deep brown eyes with his own. Disbelief slowly painted his expression. "Excuse me?"

"It's as I said, we have arranged a room for her – a room where there's room for both of you" Aizen's voice turned lower. "I mean, if that's what you want"

Ulquiorra wasn't sure if he were to accept the proposal or not. It seemed suspicious…

"All we want in return, is your unconditional loyalty"

He knew that there would be a catch… but it seemed too easy. Maybe it was just his imagination… maybe Aizen would ask of him to take out some of Orihime's relatives in connection with his 'unconditional loyalty'…

He sighed deeply – a thing he rarely did. "And if I refuse?"

Silence filled the throne room. A silence that was slowly killing Ulquiorra with every passing second…

The answer came as Ulquiorra had expected it.

"Then we'll have to get rid of her"

* * *

Orihime was lying in her assigned bed – studying the white ceiling above her head with indifference.

She had been in the room for a couple of hours now and her mind had already turned completely blank. Maybe the endless white colors had blinded her again… and somehow paralyzed her mind. She just felt so impassive… and tired…

She sighed deeply while placing a hand at her forehead – her soft orange bangs sticking slightly to the damp skin beneath.

She felt so hot… as if she had just run a full marathon. Was she turning sick?

She lowered her eyes and stared for a long time at the tray an unknown Arrancar had placed at the small table next to her bed. The food had been the usual stuff; Bread, meat, vegetables, soup and a can of water. She had only consumed a small portion of the soup and an apple but even so, she felt full.

Another deep sigh left her lips, as she shifted restlessly. It felt like the white uniform she had been put into, very alike her old one but with short sleeves, was sticking to her whole body.

She was sweating.

To get some air, she got a hold of the dress' skirt and waved it lightly. However, nothing seemed to be working.

Something was wrong…

* * *

"My, my" Gin slithered down the white hallways of Las Noches – a small bottle resting in his palm. The bottle was empty. "I hope I didn't put too much in – that stuff can be quiet strong"

His mouth slowly formed into a smirk, as his heavy steps continued to resound.

He huffed lightly – the small bottle vanishing into the depth of his pocket, just as he left the hallway and stepped into one of the many rooms in Las Noches.

Small words rolling across his lips before he returned to his master's side;

"Mission accomplished"

* * *

Ulquiorra stepped into the room Orihime was supposed to be in – his calm green eyes immediately scanning the room for the orange haired woman.

He had been forced to accept Aizen's proposal, though he was not too sure if he wanted to spend the night in the same room as her or not. It would be nice to keep an eye on her like had been doing in the human world… but then again, at that time it had been at a spare futon – to actually share a bed would probably be too much for both of them.

Taking several small steps into the room, his eyes finally found hold in Orihime's figure – lying motionless at the large bed in the center of the room. She was probably sleeping.

Trying not to wake her up, he stepped carefully and stopped once he stood next to the bed. He quickly became fascinated by the way her chest rose rhythmically with her breathing and how her eyelashes fluttered slightly. She seemed so terribly vulnerable and alluring – another small victim in a predators nest.

Too tempted not to, he carefully placed his hand at her head – caressing her long orange hair with careful strokes. Maybe he did it to make her feel secure… or maybe he did it because he just wanted to touch her.

However, Orihime opened her eyes just seconds after his hand came into contact with her hair – Her deep brown eyes turning to Ulquiorra's green ones.

A deep breath tore from her throat – a breath that clearly signalized that something wasn't quite right.

"Ulquiorra?" Orihime slowly lifted her head from the bed – her long orange hair swaying slightly and her eyes clouded. Ulquiorra immediately knew that something was different…

"Please… I feel weird…"

He stood completely still as she crawled across the bed, the way her hips swayed lightly igniting his desire to touch her - contrary to his otherwise indifference to the female anatomy.

"What's wrong?" He asked calmly as she rose to her knees and placed her hands at the back of his head – the mere touch sending shivers down his spine.

He listened to her constant heavy breathing – still persistent to stand still and not back away.

However, when she angled her head slightly and placed her lips at the edge of his jaw, he had a harder and harder time to ignore her bold actions.

"You feel… weird?"

He asked lowly, momentarily closing his eyes when he felt her lips move from his jaw to his cheek and onto his forehead. She continued to kiss his skin softly while urgently pressing her bosom to his chest. The warmth that had gathered in the pit of her stomach wouldn't go away no matter what she did.

"I feel warm." She managed to say between heated breaths.

Ulquiorra could vividly feel the warmth she was talking about. Not only from her lips, the hands at the back of his head, and her soft chest that pressed towards his own but also from himself. She was igniting some kind of warmth in him… warmth he had never experienced so powerfully before.

It awakened all the animalistic needs in his Arrancar self - needs that urged him to taste, feel and _devour_.

While he tried to suppress his constant longing after her, he felt how her hand reached the zipper of his white Espada uniform, tugging it down so she exposed his chest.

She continued to kiss urgently, her fingertips brushing every inch of the now bare area – his 'Cuatro' tattoo completely visible.

Something was wrong… completely wrong… It was not like her at all. He kept repeating that in the back of his head, and even so, he found himself complying with her requests more and more by the second.

He could not restrain the animalistic side anymore.

Slowly, and unsure, he responded to the feeling of her hands at his chest – reaching behind her back to hold her close.

By the time, her lips moved to his collarbone, and he felt the sensation of her nails at his skin, he lost control.

Placing both of his hands firmly at her thighs, he moved her to the first solid surface he could find – a wall. His mind was completely focused around the sound of her small whimpers as her back hit the white and hard surface and she threw her head back in anticipation.

Ulquiorra used her vulnerability to 'attack' her neck – his cold lips showering the area in kisses as his tongue mapped out the scent and feeling of her skin. The taste was addicting and made him loose his rationality even more.

Making sure to hold both her thighs in place, he forced her legs into separation and pushed her into the wall with brute force. It made the whole thing a lot easier, when she complied by wrapping her legs around his waist.

He felt how she arched her back to feel even more of him and how breathless pants tore from her throat whenever he just moved slightly between her parted legs. Rushing to feel more of her skin, he quickly moved one of his hands to her skirt and lifted it, so it came to rest above her thighs – exposing her underwear and the beautiful white skin at her legs and thighs.

Too consumed by the heat of the moment, he repositioned himself as he grinded into her – the motion alone creating so much friction that a heavy moan tore from his throat.

Every inch of his being urged him to mark her – bury himself inside of her and feel the ultimate warmth that even a cold blooded creature like an Arrancar could enjoy.

He just needed her acceptance.

"Do you want this?" He asked between heated breaths as he continued to grind deeply between her legs – her whimpers filling his ears and urging him to continue. He just wanted to remove his pants and the annoying piece of fabric that separated them…

"Do you want this, Orihime?" He repeated a bit more harshly, simply because he had a hard time restraining himself.

If she wanted to back out, it had to be now.

He moved his lips to the base of her throat – using his teeth to bite the area like a simple animal marking a favorite prey. He hoped that it would leave a mark… He needed! to own her.

"Y-yes"

The moment he got the needed permission, he turned his attention to her face and the luscious lips he was dying to taste.

Their lips touched and he was surprised by her eagerness – her hands cupping his cheeks to make sure that he wouldn't pull away as her lips molded onto his own.

He was still nervous about the fact that she seemed different… and the fact that she had complained about being bothered by some kind of warmth.

However, he did not feel any kind of discomfort from her anymore… all he felt was lust - lust and only lust. That knowledge ultimately encouraged him to forget about his earlier doubt and just feel her while the time was right.

"You mustn't ask me to stop halfway" He groaned between their kiss – the soft sound of her breathing resounding in his ear.

Her cheeks were flushed as she finally managed to utter a full sentence.

A sentence that once and for all made Ulquiorra forget about uncertainty.

"I'm yours"

* * *

**A/N: **_o/o Ooooookay… that became kind of hot xD I'm sorry for any ruined innocence and review if you want to make me happy xD I'm still uncertain if I want to describe what is to come, or if I want to show it in small flashbacks… I guess it's gonna depend on my mood xD _

_Still, look forward to the next chapter ^^_


	8. Devour

**Chapter 8: Devour**

_**A/N: **__Okay, after reading reviews and all that stuff, thinking about this chapter, I decided to write the whole thing instead of cutting corners with flashbacks._

_If I didn't ruin your innocence in the last chapter, I'll probably do it now xD_

_I just received my long awaited vacation so I'm all happy and up for this chapter ^^ I'll try to make it successful – it's been a while since I've written a full lemon *ahem* ^^_

_**This chapter is one big lemon at 2.800+ words – hence the 'M' Rating ;p**_

_And for my friends who are reading this fic; sorry if you guys thought I couldn't write sexual themes xD_

_Enjoy reading ^^_

_

* * *

_

_Never had I experienced the warmth of a woman's body like that before_

_Never had I felt more complete and satisfied when I was finally allowed to claim you_

_You were mine_

_My only color in an otherwise monochrome world_

_

* * *

_

They stayed at the wall for a long time – Ulquiorra completely absorbed by the small twists he felt from her body and her warm breath that lingered at his ear.

His basic Arrancar self told him to just take her now and fast! – Finally fulfilling his long lost desires for this young woman's flesh. However, his rational mind, and his genuine feelings towards her, told him otherwise. It told him not to rush things – touch, taste and feel her body without leaving a single area unattended.

He listened to her breathing as it escaped her lips in urgent puffs and how a small unsatisfied moan mixed with her breath as he pulled back.

He slowly let go of her thighs so she could stand at the wall. It allowed his hands to be free as he immediately hovered over her smaller body the moment he had let go.

His lips were over her in the next instant – kissing and sucking lightly at her bottom lip while she complied with his every action by running her fingernails cravingly down his spine. She tasted like nothing he had ever tasted before. It was completely indescribable… it simply tasted like _her_.

To allow her greater access, he quickly removed the remnants of his shirt – throwing it in a random corner without ever leaving the warmth of her body.

He reluctantly broke the kiss - Locking their gaze as he slowly moved his hand up to her still clothed neck. He noticed how she threw her head back lightly and how her chest rose rhythmically as he caressed the soft spot with his fingertips.

The skin at her neck was so soft… and delicate.

Never breaking their eye contact, he moved his finger underneath the collar of her white Espada uniform. He tried to stay calm and collected when he felt how she impatiently pushed against him – Not exactly helping how he already lusted desperately for her.

With soft and somewhat calm movements, he began unbuttoning her white 'uniform' – revealing a good amount of cleavage before he stopped. Placing his palm at the newly revealed area, he quickly became fascinated by her pale skin and how soft it felt against his own.

However, one thing made him uncertain about her body in a whole; the fact that even though they seemed very alike, they weren't the same. Their anatomy seemed the same but they were still a human girl and an Arrancar… It was against all moral laws. Even though Ulquiorra couldn't be bothered by it since he had long ago forsaken moral and right and wrong, he was nervous if Orihime would end up regretting it. Could he live with himself, if his claiming her would end up pushing her further away?

Orihime, not satisfied with him stopping all of a sudden, pressed her body closer to his' – immediately feeling the hard contours of his chest against her own and the fact that he was sexually excited. She was rewarded with a soft groan, as she grew more and more bold – her fingers entangling in his soft black hair, as she encouraged him to touch her further by pressing her body forward. She was practically begging for his attention.

She was desperate to feel him… and she had no idea why the feeling suddenly was so strong.

Unable to resist the temptation, he moved his hand from her collarbone and underneath the uniform that was still covering most of her upper body. When he reached the curves at her chest, he used his hand to massage the area lightly – just to make her get used to the feeling.

Immediately, he felt how she writhed against his body and how her breathing became heavier. He was fascinated by her fogged eyes as he moved his other hand underneath her shirt as well to attend her other breast.

At first, his massaging was light and experimental – Trying to determine just how sensitive the area was and how much pressure he was allowed to use.

She was mentally strong, he knew that, but her body was fragile and would most likely shatter if he used too much force. He needed to learn her limitations, before losing himself completely to the heat of the moment.

"Do you like that?" He asked huskily as he added some pressure to the massaging - forcing her further into the wall in the process.

She didn't answer with words; but the small whimpers that tore from her throat were enough to let him know just how she felt about the stimulation. She liked it.

He pulled the zipper at her uniform fully down – revealing most of her upper body, though the clothing itself still hung at her shoulders.

Since she seemed to enjoy his stimulation, he chose to bend down and place his lips at her collarbone. With painfully slow movements, he tasted the skin before moving down to her cleavage.

She loved the feeling of his lips and the pressure from his body against her own – it made shivers run down her spine as she craved more from him. When the warmth that had gathered in the pit of her stomach became unbearable again, her hands came to rest at the edge of his pants.

She fumbled with the piece of cloth while she felt how a small groan resounded from Ulquiorra's throat by the contact. He became more aggressive; perhaps because she suddenly gave him permission to take it further by opening his pants, or maybe because the taste of her skin had affected him too much.

He grabbed her firmly by the thighs before moving her to the bed. Normally he wouldn't have been too bothered by using a wall, but he was concerned if the strain would be too much for her back. Then rather move her to a softer surface to be on the safe side.

The moment her body hit the bed, he kept his hands at her thighs – squeezing lightly as his frame hovered over her. He earned a small moan from her mouth by the sudden pressure.

Soon, her uniform also became an annoyance, so he pulled it over her head – baring her frame with the exception of her white underwear. She had beautiful curves unlike anything he had ever seen before. It all seemed so unreal…

Inhaling sharply, he moved his lips down to her stomach while his hands kept her in place by her thighs. His tongue soon followed his lips, trailing down her soft skin, as he felt how she pushed her body towards him – grapping his shoulders the moment his lips reached the edge of her panties.

He listened intensely to his name escaping her mouth – rolling across her tongue and onto her lips in the sweetest chant he had ever heard before. He was desperate to hear it again.

He removed the piece of cloth that hid what made her a woman - noticing the deep blush that painted her already flustered face.

She was beautiful… More beautiful than anything he had ever seen before. He wanted to let her know that, but his pride didn't allow it. Instead he simply sent her a soft gaze before turning his attention back to her now completely bared form.

Pleading words rolled across her lips, urging him to continue, as he pulled at her thighs to position himself between her legs. He teasingly kissed her inner thighs with the outmost care – immediately feeling how he had to keep her in place when she moved restlessly.

He wasn't modest or shy in any way when it came to sex – He saw it as a natural way to please each other physically. And even so, he had never been interested in it before… Not until she stepped into his life. What was so different about her?

He started in his usual experimental way; moving his tongue across what made her female in such a painfully slow manner that Orihime trashed her head from side to side.

The feeling was completely overwhelming as she panted and gasped for the air that wouldn't enter her lounges. If it wasn't because both of Ulquiorra's hands were resting at her thighs, holding her in place, she would probably have shaken from the mere shock it sent through her body.

When he continued unaffected by her heavy panting, his tongue playing masterful tricks at her body in the most slow and unhurried way she could imagine, it became too much - clenching her hands around the white sheets beneath her in sexual frustration.

"D-Don't stop" She muttered between heavy breaths as the feeling of his tongue became deeper and more centered around a certain spot that made her back lift from the sheets in pure pleasure.

"Ah – you mustn't stop…"

It was funny how he had imagined that she would be embarrassed and reluctant… but instead, she ended up pleading him not to stop.

He continued his stimulation, though her heavy scent and the whole situation was slowly driving him over the edge. It was hard to please her without getting anything in return… no matter how selfish it may have seemed. However, he wanted to stay in control of the situation and push down the basic Arrancar needs that slowly tried to win him over.

Despite her pleading and his inner struggle, his need to claim her gradually became too much and he stopped – earning a small whimper of loss from the younger woman beneath him.

He moved his mouth from between her legs up to her stomach and all the way up to her chest – the soft taste of her skin and the occasional moans once again filling his senses.

He felt her hands at his pants in the next instant – a light tug finally removing the piece of cloth that she had earlier failed in undoing.

He paused for a moment, just for a short moment, to look at her as she was lying beneath him.

Her form was completely bared; every curve presented to him in the most beautiful way and her deep brown eyes staring back at him with an intensity he had never seen before. He worshipped every second of it.

She cried out in pain when he positioned himself between her legs and slowly started pushing inside of her. He knew the basics behind a female body and the strain during sex, so he had every intention to make that pain go away as fast as possible.

He bent down, quickly wrapping his arms around her waist, before lifting her body so she straddles his lap. At first, all he saw was the pain at her face – a pain that was shown through her tense body language and the strangled cries that tore from her throat with every inch he slowly pushed into her.

He tried to ease the pain by initiating a deep kiss – muffling all of her cries while he held her in place with his hands around her waist. Soon enough, he felt her respond to the kiss, their tongues softly moving against each other while he used the opportunity to push and grind himself deeper into her warmth.

It felt like being secluded in a space where it was only them. It felt like completing each other in every sense possible. It felt like finally _satisfying the undisclosed desires_.

And then it happened; their hips locked into place and he could smell the deep iron-like scent that always accompanied blood. He had broken her inexperience.

After that, her pained expression was soon replaced by one of deep pleasure as he felt her hips buck timidly towards his own – her deep brown eyes locking with his green ones.

He gazed at her for a long time without complying to her silent begging – fascinated by how her mouth was slightly open, her breath harsh and heavy and how he could see small pearls of sweat that had gathered all across her body.

However, the primal instincts quickly replaced his otherwise calm control, and he placed his hands at her hips – assisting her when she lifted herself and slowly slid back down. The friction alone made a heavy moan tear from her throat, as Ulquiorra created a steady rhythm to move inside of her.

His pride made him hold back any sounds of pleasure as his teeth grazed the soft spot at her neck – biting lightly to create the marks that, once and for all, would claim her as his own.

She breathed heavily as her hips grinded against him – meeting every thrust with a lost sense of modesty and shyness.

When he concluded that her grinding and bucking was because she was lost in pleasure instead of pain, he grew a lot harsher and his basic Arrancar self resurfaced in all its glory.

She cried out by the sudden power in his movements; every thrust deep and exhaustingly hard as if his only goal was for her to succumb. She clung to him as she cried out every time he filled her – the mere impact shaking her to the core.

His name rolled across her lips in a silent chant of pleasure and need while her nails dug into his shoulders. Even though she was too distant to notice, her nails did nothing to penetrate or even scratch his perfectly white skin.

He was ruthless and untiring – every thrust harder than the last as her legs that straddled him shook from every impact.

She felt how the pressure and the stimulation gathered in the pit of her stomach and she forced her eyes shut. Her mind was completely blank in that moment; her body moved on its own and she was in a dreamlike state, where she had a hard time believing what she was doing.

It just felt… Strangely natural.

She kissed his cheeks tenderly when the pressure in her stomach became unbearable – her hot breath lingering at his skin while she forced her eyes open to look at him. He seemed unaffected by the friction that was driving her mad from every thrust; His eyes were unchanging, his skin just as cold as usual and only an occasional breath escaped his lips from time to time.

He seemed like he was in control of the situation… No matter how hard and desperate his movements seemed to be.

She bucked her hips against him with every hard thrust as her cries and whimpers were replaced by deep weary moans.

And then it happened.

She clung at his shoulders, pressing her upper body against his', as the build-up pressure and stimulation drove her over the edge with one final pound. She had never experienced anything like it before as every inch of her being shook in the aftermath of pure ecstasy.

She was too lost and too tired to even hear or notice the soft groan that escaped Ulquiorra's throat.

He squeezed her thighs and grinded desperately into her warmth when the aftermath of her orgasm slowly drove him over the edge as well. It was like being choked by her body, as he emptied himself inside of her with a deep groan – her body fluttering slightly from the sensation.

He had become obsessed…

He finally allowed the air to run freely as he craved for fresh oxygen to once again fill his lounges.

For a while, he simply sat there with her in his lap – listening to the soft sound of her breathing and lingering in the sensation of her warm skin against his own…. That was, until the intimacy became too much. He needed some time to think; think about how he had ended up losing his mind to the unending feeling of lust.

Orihime didn't speak but just flinched softly from the loss when he pulled out of her… and when he left, leaving her only with a blanket to cover her body, she was exhausted both physically and mentally.

But… she wasn't scared.

She was never scared.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Sorry! About any lost innocence. I tried to do the lemon as delicately as possible but it ended up being half sensual and half vulgar xD Reviews are greatly appreciated for this chapter - it's been a long time since I wrote a full lemon like this so it would be nice to get some feedback ^^_


	9. Spilled Blood

**Chapter 9: Spilled Blood**

_**A/N: **__Hello again ^^ Update for the masses! ^^_

_It's really nice to finally! Have vacation *Dances around* ^^ I feel like a child once again_

_Also, I've noticed that a lot of this fic's readers somehow think that the end is near because of the sex scene…._

_So… when 2 character have sex = the end is near? xD_

_Well, not in this case, it's only the beginning ;)_

_I just attended a birthday yesterday, so woke up this morning with the worst hangover ever! . However, it was still a lot of fun, especially since I don't go out that often…_

_Oh well, enjoy the new chapter x)_

_Question:_

**Aren't Orihime's eyes gray?**

_Not necessarily, it's a matter of preference and I'm going with the manga version x)_

_Anime Orihime: Gray eyes_

_Manga Orihime: Brown eyes_

_

* * *

_

_I once again got the urge to kill_

_A long lost desire, I supposedly threw away long ago_

_I thought I was above that; above my Arrancar brothers and sisters that found joy in the red liquid and the pain it followed_

_Was I just as spiteful as they were?_

_Just as primal and animalistic when my perfect façade started to crack?_

_I was no better than them – I was worse_

_

* * *

_

"It's nice to see you again, Ulquiorra"

Aizen placed his palm at the big table that was usually used for Espada meetings – his index finger and thumb brushing lightly against the cold surface. Normally, the huge room was filled by several Espada's, However, after the 'war' with Soul society, the number of Espada's had drastically decreased, and there was only a handful left.

Ulquiorra moved around the table – his hand far from calm as his nails dug lightly into the cold stone.

"I'm not here for chit chatting, Aizen-sama" Ulquiorra felt disgusted by adding the 'sama', but he had to show his gratitude to Aizen and swallow his own pride… at least for the moment.

Aizen smiled ironically. "That's so very unlike you- what's on your mind?"

"I want to know what you did to Orihime – she seemed sick the last time I visited her"

Ulquiorra couldn't help but think back – back to the endless warmth from her body and the fogged eyes. They still haunted his mind…

Was she seriously sick? Or was it a normal reaction every human body experienced from sexual excitement?

"Ulquiorra, you should be grateful" Aizen smiled. "I can assure you that there's nothing wrong with her – we were just helping the two of you in the right direction"

Ulquiorra's eyes widened in a mix of shock and wonder. "'helping us'?" He repeated.

"Yes, it was just a small thing – nothing much"

"What did you do, Aizen-sama" Ulquiorra clenched his hand in frustration while he inched closer to Aizen with several heavy steps – the sound of his boots resounding in the big room. He stopped once he stood a few meters from his so called master – his green piercing eyes cold and calculating.

"An Aphrodisiac" The words left Aizen's mouth effortlessly – his deep brown eyes never changing and the smile never leaving his mouth.

"A substance that increases sexual desire"

* * *

Orihime had woken up completely bared – the blanket she had been left with only barely hiding her bosom and the start of her thighs. Her body felt like lead – every small inch of her being sore and tired, as if someone had drained her completely from all energy…

She slowly rose from the bed while a deep sigh rolled across her lips – Her modesty somehow forgotten when the blanket slid down to rest at her lap.

The last night still seemed fogged to her… She knew what had happened in broad outline but no real details. She remembered the hard contours of Ulquiorra's chest, the black hair and how soft it had felt against her fingers, the endless sound of her own breathing and the overwhelming feeling when he had broken her.

A deep blush adorned her cheeks by the revelation, and she buried her face deeply into the white sheets beneath her when reality came crashing down on her. Had she really been so absorbed in sexual desires for him, that she had completely forgotten about time and place?

She allowed another deep sigh to escape her lips.

No matter how wrong it suddenly seemed to her… considering everything… She did not regret it one bit.

Orihime was caught off guard when a heavy knocking resounded at her door followed by a somewhat familiar voice; "Hime-chan, we need ya right now".

In shock of getting caught with her pants down, literally, she stumbled across the floor – clinging to the blanket to cover herself in case Gin decided to step in without any further warning.

"Ya don't have to get dressed" Gin chuckled while slowly opening the door. "After all, it doesn't matter If ya cover yourself with fabric of not – you're fine just as ya are"

"Just wait a second, please" She quickly grabbed her uniform which had been tossed in a random corner while she feverishly pulled the garment over her head - Gin's teasing words not exactly helping her already stressed mind.

When she was fully dressed, she turned to the door. However, she never managed to get a hold of the handle, before Gin's head became visible in the doorframe.

His smile disturbed her slightly… The way too familiar slick smile that always adorned his thin lips as if everything he saw was amusing in one way or another.

His smile widened.

"Just follow, Hime-chan"

* * *

"I don't know what the fuck Aizen thought about when putting the two of us together again" Grimmjow laughed. "Especially considering what happened the other day"

Grimmjow ran a thumb across his shoulder blade to ease the pain from the 4th and the wound he had dealt with their 'collision' the other day. Most of the wounds were gone after he had been treated in Las Noches… but the soreness still lingered at his shoulder like a painfull reminder of the 4th and his power. It was a hard fact to face to, but even without a Zanpaktou, Ulquiorra had some nasty blows…

"And a mission that demands discretion and punctuality – who does he think I am?"

Grimmjow huffed dissatisfied as he turned his eyes to the Espada besides him - stepping into the Garganta Aizen had prepared for them. Apparently, it had been causing more problems than first expected to create a Garganta directly to Soul Society... But, of course, Aizen had been able to solve the problem.

The 4th was strangely silent… Even Grimmjow noticed that when he also stepped into the Garganta. Ulquiorra wasn't really the talkative type, but Grimmjow had, none the less, expected a reaction of some sort… just something?

"You're tangled in Aizen's web once again, deal with it!" Grimmjow shook his head lightly. "And this 'mission' is for you, shouldn't you be more dedicated?"

Grimmjow felt like punching his fellow Espada when he once again was met with silence. It was like talking to a pile of rocks for god's sake! And why was he talking to him anyway? They should just get it over with as fast as possible!

When they fully stepped into the Garganta, allowing the darkness to swallow them, Grimmjow noticed something… A thing that somehow made him feel slightly uneasy… and excited at the same time.

The 4th was smiling.

* * *

Ulquiorra had never been in soul society before. Every building seemed different to his analytic green eyes and the diversity of colors surprised him beyond belief. It was a strange… yet pleasing difference to the black and white Las Noches.

Even though he tried to seem calm on the surface, his mind was in tatters from his talk with Aizen.

So… she had been influenced by some kind of drug?

It felt like a stab to his non-existing heart – Like someone had just placed a knife there and turned it 1000 times, if not more. At least she wasn't sick… he kept repeating that to himself. But even so, he was hurt. Hurt that the basis of the last night's event had been because of a mere aphrodisiac?

He suddenly understood much better why she had been indifferent to their different species and the wrong in that. It was because of the drug…

His steps were heavy as he dragged himself through Seireitei's streets. Grimmjow had left long ago, his mission was elsewhere and had a different purpose than his own; to cause some heavy disturbance inside of Seireitei.

Ulquiorra smiled to himself – his hands quickly finding the depths of his pockets.

Even though he was supposed to use Sonído until he was safely inside of the 1st division headquarters and barracks, where his Zanpaktou supposedly had been placed, he felt like causing a commotion more than ever before…

He wanted to see the red color flow freely, he wanted to pull limps apart and make people suffer and he wanted, most of all, to drown the many unfamiliar faces in Seireitei with true despair.

He couldn't think about why! He suddenly felt so miserable or why he suddenly had the urge to kill. All he knew was that she! Had been the trigger of it… She was the definition of bittersweet.

Completely ignoring his original orders to make a swift passage to the center of Seireitei and find his Zanpaktou, he chose to pay a visit to the many guards that was patrolling the area.

He was ruthless - launching at them with a monstrous speed and power that the unknowing guards could barely understand. Every brave man immediately turned into a helpless victim to a monstrous predator, as limps were ripped apart and blood flowed freely.

The best way for an Arrancar to forget about time and place, had to be the rush of basic slaughter.

* * *

"Uhm… why am I here?"

Orihime's voice was small and unsure – her deep brown eyes almost glued to the floor as she stood in front of Gin and a pink haired guy she had never seen before. However, she figured he was an Arrancar from his uniform and his overall appearance.

The room they stood in was pretty small and most of all seemed like a lab to her; with a desk, a big bookshelf in some kind of white wood and a cabinet filled to the brim with small bottles and vials.

She was sitting at some sort of examination couch - the atmosphere making her more and more uneasy, as the pink haired guy approached her with some sort of bottle in his hand.

She didn't manage to read the label before he poured the content of the small bottle into a spoon.

"What is that?" She raised her eyes to meet the pink haired guys yellow ones.

"Something that won't taste very good, I can promise you that much"

Orihime turned her eyes to Gin when the spoon approached her mouth – her eyes filled to the brim with questions.

She was met with a soft laugh.

"Szayel, don't scare Hime-chan like that" Gin smiled. "It's just a vitamin to help ya grow – nothing shady like ya probably think"

Gin knelt down and placed his hand at the couch she was sitting on. Even though she couldn't see his eyes, and his endless smiles was hard to read, she felt less uneasy with his words…

"We normally slip it into ya dinner, but we wouldn't ruin the taste by adding **this** kind of vitamin"

She tilted her head slightly. "What's so different about it?"

"It's strong and very good for ya'r body – but it also tastes horrible"

Orihime slowly turned her eyes to the spoon once again. From the description, she didn't feel like accepting the unusual vitamin at all… But did she have a choice? Would they force her to take it even if she refused with all her might?

When the spoon approached her lips once again, she slowly opened her mouth and forced her eyelids shut.

The moment the liquid hit her tongue was like nothing she had ever tasted before... But one thing was sure: It tasted awful – so awful, that she even had a hard time not spitting it out again.

"Such a good girl"

She felt Gin's hand at her head in the next instant followed by a light pat. His smile was suddenly different… If just for a bit…

Before she had the opportunity to ask further about the vitamin or his actions, he repeated his earlier words – forcing shivers to run down her spine.

"Such a good girl…"

What… had she just taken?

* * *

Ulquiorra finally managed to clear the 1st division's headquarters and barracks.

The guards had been weak to say the least; it wasn't unusual that his enemies were weak, but at this time he had really wanted to meet some more resistance… It was a shame that the 1st division's captain had been assigned to hunt down the intruder, Grimmjow, instead of staying in the barracks.

Another smile slowly formed across his lips.

It was funny how he had changed all of a sudden...

Normally, he couldn't be bothered by killing for the fun of it. He had never felt any remorse when the weak had died but he had, none the less, never been the one to kill without a direct order or without a really good reason… But, suddenly he felt like the spilling of innocent blood calmed him… made him feel numb just for a moment.

It made him forget about _her_ face that constantly haunted his mind.

Had she only been with him because she was under the influence of an aphrodisiac? had the whole thing been planned by Aizen from the start, and what would he gain from it?

Ulquiorra stepped into the 1st division's barracks – his green piercing eyes distant as he managed to step between the piles of dead bodies.

Even though he wasn't aware of it himself, his white Espada uniform had been painted dangerously red. It was pretty hard to tell if he! Was the one injured or not… that was, if it wasn't because of the flawless uniform that hadn't received a single cut and his cold predator like green eyes – The deep green emeralds that didn't hold one single drop of regret.

It didn't take him long before he sensed his Zanpaktou, and found it in a secluded room – chained to a cabinet as a futile attempt to make it safer.

Without much effort, he removed the chains and once again got a hold of his old 'companion'.

"Murciélago"

His voice was calm and low as his eyes found hold at the blade he had missed so desperately to hold once again - he had missed to hold the source of his endless despair…

* * *

That night, Orihime's stomach hurt like nothing she had ever experienced before. The pain was so unbearable that she tossed and turned the whole night. It felt like a food poisoning mixed with really! Terrible cramps…

She did not sleep or close an eye that whole night.

Instead, she simply whispered the name of the person she hadn't seen the last 24 hours, the person she had placed her absolute trust in and the person she desired more than ever to be by her side.

"Ul-Ulquiorra…"

* * *

**A/N: **_I hope you guys enjoyed reading ^^ R&R_


	10. Fluorescent Revelation

**Chapter 10: Fluorescent Revelation **

_**A/N: **__Hello out there ^^ I just received a long expected package with 2 figma's, 3 nendoroid's (Vocaloid ones) and 2 very cheap Megami magazines ^^ so I finally got my 'fix' xD A very expensive fix I gotta tell you…_

_There's gonna be some huge! Revelations in this chapter that some of you might like and others might hate x)_

_But even so, I hope that you readers still enjoy reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter ^^_

_*Waves*_

_Oh, and since one of my readers were confused regarding a scene in chapter 9, I'm gonna set it straight; There was no! Gin x Orihime rape in the chapter xD_

_Just in case someone else was confused about the same thing ^^_

_

* * *

_

_When is it okay to cut off an angel's wings and take her freedom?_

_If it's out of love? If it's out of hatred? If it's out of your endless possessiveness?_

_It's never okay to take an angel's freedom by cutting her wings off_

_Because only in the sky will she be happy_

_And without her freedom, she will only be trapped_

_Trapped by the merciless earth and the glare of the sun_

_

* * *

_

Ulquiorra's steps were heavy and determined as he walked down the seemingly endless white hallways of Las Noches. His eyes were unchanging; the deep green color consistent, as the added weight to his waist, because of his regained Zanpaktou, created some kind of peace in the deep corners of his otherwise confused mind.

He wanted to stay rational, even though the 'woman' was slowly driving him mad. But was madness such a bad thing, when it made his 'heart' feel content? Was it such a bad thing when he finally felt like having some meaning in his life? … And would he be able to accept the weakness that would accompany his bond with her, if that was the price to be paid?

He slowly lifted his green eyes as he stood in front of her door - Orihime's door. For a long period of time, his hand was simply lingering at the doorknob, as if he was not sure if he wanted to enter or not - If he had the guts to face her after what had happened between them. Was he supposed to apologize for forcing himself upon her while she was influenced by an aphrodisiac? Would she be okay with it? How would he react if she wanted to put some distance between them?

A deep sigh escaped his lips, as he took a determined step towards the door, and turned the doorknob. There was no way around it.

"Orihime" His steps were slow and slinky, as his voice broke the silence in the room he entered. "I need to talk with you, about…"

He paused when he noticed that the room was all white – which meant, no brown and no deep orange color. She had left?

His eyes analyzed the texture of the bed and he soon discovered that the bed sheets were still messy – Leading him to conclude that she had been in a rush when deciding to leave.

He ran his hand softly against the messy sheets, as his eyes came to rest at the spot where she supposedly had slept - He could still feel the slight warmth her body had emitted there.

The many possibilities of her sudden disappearance ran through his mind in the next instant. His initial theory wasn't very positive; he could vividly imagine how someone would have dragged her out of the comfortableness of the bed sheets and forced her to some isolated room for further observation.

Anxiety slowly slipped inside of his mind by the possible scenario – the mere thought of someone placing their hands on her to force her out of the room, made him feel strangely sick and disgusted…

But what right did he have to feel like being in possession of her all of a sudden? Shouldn't she have the right to choose who she wanted to be touched by?

He shook his head to push the thoughts aside – replacing it with his much needed rationality. There was no need to jump to conclusions… he just had to find out for himself what had happened to her.

Leaving the room with the same calm and slinky steps he had entered it with, he tried to not think too deeply about Orihime's condition.

He had to live in the present for once.

* * *

She was writhing with every cramp – the pain so unbearable that she tried to distract herself by digging her nails into the examination couch she was lying on.

The ghostlike figure of Aizen's conspirator, Gin, was analyzing her…. however, she couldn't help but feel that he wasn't too worried by her constant wriggling or the way she hid her face in the couch to muffle the moans of pain. He seemed strangely… pleased by her pain?

"Good girl, Hime-chan." Gin's slick voice rang in her ears. "We'll give ya a painkiller, when ya have eaten ya'r dinner, otherwise it won't be good for ya'r body."

Orihime couldn't even answer or protest to his words, as she placed her hands instinctively at her stomach – desperately trying to ease whatever caused the terrible cramps she was feeling.

She had no idea what had caused it… Or why her body seemed to change all of sudden…

"It's only natural that ya'r body is reacting like it does." Gin smirked slightly for a short second. "After all, the vitamin does! Change ya'r body in an unnatural way."

Orihime listened intensely to Gin's words – the hidden agenda suddenly becoming clearer to her.

They knew… that she would be in pain?

"W-why would you… do such a thing?"

"Ah, ya mustn't think that I hate ya, Hime-chan." His words were soft and almost forgiving – as if he was talking to a child. "It's just the best for Aizen-sama and his research."

Orihime moved restlessly, until she was lying on her back again – the pain once again turning all of her words into moans, while Gin's words did nothing to make her understand what was going on… in fact, it only made her more confused.

What had the vitamin been? Why was she in pain? When did Aizen decide to make her into a research object?

However, before she got the opportunity to ask or even think further about the questions nagging at her mind, she felt a dangerously cold hand at her stomach – Gin's hand.

His fingers were cold even through her white uniform.

She slowly lifted her eyes with confusion, his words hitting her like the hard realization of reality;

"After all, we can't make ya'r offspring wait for too long."

* * *

He had been following the almost non existing feeling of her reiatsu for about an hour – the trail always leading him to a dead end, before being able to locate her.

It was slowly driving him mad.

However, this time, he was positively sure that he had been able to feel her presence. It was very weak, but it was there – making him feel just a bit relieved that she hadn't left Hueco Mundo or worse… she had ceased existing.

As he followed the trail, and became aware of his surroundings, he couldn't help but feel a light sense of confusion. Instead of the normal rooms usually used for Espada's, the rooms Orihime was usually placed in, he had followed her reiatsu down to the lower areas of Las Noches.

Instead of the bright white hallways, he was met by darker colors and endless rows of pillars. It seemed much alike the top floors, besides the cells…

They were intended for prisoners – not guests.

As he approached the cell he could feel her presence in, he felt disgusted – disgusted that Aizen could place her in such a skimpy cell all of a sudden… and for what reason; for his own sick amusement? because his so called 'gift' of placing her in a proper room had expired?

"He-hello?"

The soft sound of her voice rang in his ears, as he moved to the cell in question – slow, steadily and controlled.

He would not loose himself to the overwhelming feeling of hearing her voice again after what had happened between them.

"W-who's there?"

It was heartbreaking to hear her voice being so fragile and unsure.

He placed his palms at the cells door – the massive, thick and most important of all, unbreakable material, clearly symbolizing the distance between them in that moment.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to get too close to her at the moment… His fingertips longed to touch her again, feel her again, and that was exactly why he had to keep a safe distance - to respect her choice if it was to forget about what had happened that night.

"Why are you here, Orihime?" His question was simple and calm, as he allowed his green eyes to linger at the door. "You should be in your room – not down here."

"U-Ulqu…" Her words were cut short by something – her voice suddenly growing completely quiet.

For a long time, silence filled the gap between them… That was, until he heard the sound of her steps and the light 'thud' when she supposedly placed herself at the door.

He listened to her breathing; the heavy incoherent breathing that most of all seemed like silent sobbing to him. It worried him to say the least.

"Are you hurt?" His voice was still calm, though it suddenly held an edge of worry.

"N-no… N-not anymore…"

_Anymore…?_

"What do you mean by 'not anymore'?" He placed his forehead at the door shielding him from her – his deep green eyes empty. "Did they touch you?"

Her silence was killing him by every second – only her breathing an evidence of her being there.

"Answer me, Orihime."

When she still refrained from speaking, his impatience won and the hard impact of his clenched fist colliding with the door resounded. "Answer me!"

And then the worst case scenario happened – she cried; the heartbreaking sound of silent sobbing filling every inch of his being.

It wasn't her crying in general that made him feel bad, but the fact that he couldn't comfort her in any way. He could only tell her lies… tell her that everything would be okay… or he could make her cry even harder by telling her the truth. Neither options seemed appealing him.

A deep sigh escaped his lips as he moved down to sit with his back against the door. He felt like a complete and utter mistake… to make her cry – that had never been his attention.

"I apologize…"

"I-it's okay… It's not your fault…" He listened intensely to how she tried to control her breathing and the way she sniffled from time to time. "A lot just… happened."

* * *

She inhaled sharply to calm her breathing while trying to wipe her tears off. She felt like a weakling for suddenly breaking down into tears… Weren't she supposed to be strong?

The silence between them was only brief as Ulquiorra spoke once again;

"… Like what?" She noticed how he tried to speak in a softer tone – refraining from forcing her into telling him about it, but rather request it. "I would prefer to know about this incident you're referring to… "

She swallowed hard – gathering whatever courage she could muster.

"D-do you remember… the night we shared… together?"

His reply came immediately;

"Why would I forget?" his voice oddly soothing as it became softer by every word. "I don't forget important things, Orihime."

At that moment, she was almost happy that they were separated by the door… because otherwise, he would probably have seen the deep pink color that very quickly painted her cheeks.

She was strangely relieved that he did remember it and hadn't seen it as a trivial thing that just needed to be forgotten. It ultimately reassured her, that maybe he would be able to understand… and most importantly of all, accept, what state their actions had brought her into.

"How do you feel… about that night?" She blushed madly. "Why… did we not stop… before it was… 'too late'?"

"Too late?" The confusion was evident in his voice. "How can something be 'too late' when it was something that we both agreed to do?"

His voice became lower, while she heard the soft sound of his fingernails scrapping at the door.

"I warned you – I told you, that I wouldn't be able to stop if you first gave me the needed permission." His voice was filled to the brim with grief – every word strangely longing and sorry. As if, it was his entire fault.

Orihime inhaled sharply to calm her nerves – his words hitting her like a blunt object. If he felt sorry now, then what would happen, when she explained the main problem to him?

"You mustn't blame yourself…" She whispered – her lips pressed to the door for him to hear her voice better. "And I don't regret what happened between us… you mustn't think that."

She sighed. "It just brought a lot of… complications."

"What kind of complications?"

She knew the question would come sooner or later… But she would probably never be able to tell him straight up what the complication was. She was simply too scared of his reaction.

Would he abandon her? Be mad? Be disappointed?

She tried to gather whatever courage she had left – her free hand resting at the top of her stomach to create some kind of comfort. Though Ulquiorra wasn't aware of it, because of the door that was separating them; her stomach had grown massively the last 36 hours… So much that she knew he would be able to tell, what was going on if he were to see her.

She just had to get it over with and take the consequences… good or bad.

She opened her mouth slowly – the words refusing to leave her mouth at first though she finally forced the hard truth to leave the tip of her tongue and roll onto her lips.

She squeezed her eyes shut to prepare herself for what was to come.

"I'm pregnant"

* * *

He was silent – completely taken aback by her words.

He had never thought about that consequence… maybe because he had been too consumed by the heat of the moment… or maybe because of his logical thinking. It made no sense to him that two 'different species' could reproduce…

"It doesn't make sense…" He muttered to himself, though Orihime definitely heard it. "An Arrancar and a human shouldn't be able to do that…"

Orihime answered his question with her following words – her voice low and almost completely inaudible.

"Gin told me… that the Arrancar and human anatomy is pretty much the same…"

"Gin?" Ulquiorra spat. "When did he talk to you?"

He didn't like the fact that she spoke to shady types like Gin when he weren't around. It made him feel completely powerless once again… Everything was just one big play where Aizen and Gin were pulling the strings… and there was nothing he could do about it.

"When he examined me and the baby." She breathed heavily. "That's also the reason why I've been placed here… Because they were worried that you would do something hasty."

Another clenched fist was brought upon the door – the mere impact shaking the door so much that even Orihime felt it on the other side.

"Liars."

Ulquiorra tried to control his frustration but it became harder and harder by the second. It was a huge insult to accuse him of something like that. Did they think he just used her to fulfill his animalistic desires and that he would simply get rid of her now where things became complicated?

"Listen, Orihime." His voice sounded urgent while the frustration was still slightly evident in his words. "I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose – If I wanted to get rid of you I would have done so long ago."

He inhaled sharply to calm himself down. "And I won't push our offspring aside unless that's what you want."

"I know…" Orihime whispered softly – the tears threatening to leave her eyes once again. She was relieved by his reaction and words. "I always knew."

* * *

She placed her palms at the door – her body pressed to the hard surface to create the illusion of being closer to him.

"The vitamin they gave me is gonna accelerate the growth of the baby…"

It worried her that they seemed so interested in the baby… and the fact that she wouldn't be able to do anything if they decided to take it away from her.

It felt horrible to be so weak again.

"How long is it gonna take?"

She sighed softly. "Approximately 2 more days…"

"I'll stay here until then – I'll make sure that they don't do something without my knowing ever again."

She smiled to herself – his words soothing her otherwise anxious mind in their own way. It made her happy that he was worried about her… and that she wasn't forced to go through such an important thing alone.

She couldn't ask for a better outcome.

"Get some sleep, Orihime – I won't go anywhere"

She nodded automatically, not thinking about the fact that he couldn't see it.

"Thank you… I appreciate your consideration"

She slowly rose from her sitting position at the door – desperately trying to keep strong as the pain in her stomach became evident once again.

She had been allowed to take a painkiller… but it was slowly wearing off by every second. She had no intention of worrying Ulquiorra more than possible, so she simply went to bed without complaining about the unbearable pain.

She barely slept that night… but it was okay.

The flaring reiatsu of the 4th was enough to comfort her through the shrouding darkness of the seemingly endless night in Las Noches.

* * *

**A/N: **_BIM BOM, and we have a winner, 'Wethril' for totally! Figuring out what I had in mind xD Thank you for reading – I hope you guys enjoyed it once again ^^ R&R to make me happy_


	11. Violent Words

**Chapter 11: Violent Words**

_**A/N: **__Hello out there in the dark corners of cyberspace ^^ This chapter came a little later than I expected, but my inspiration suddenly disappeared and simply refused to get back no matter what I did ._

_So, if my updates end up being late, don't worry! I haven't forgotten about this fic - I'm most likely just waiting for my inspiration to return x)_

_However, I'm reeeaaally bored as I'm writing this – vacation can be kind of overrated once in a while xD_

_So now I'm actually looking forward to getting back at my gymnasium and study again… isn't that just horrible? ._

_Enjoy the new chapter ^^_

_

* * *

_

_Only in the painstaking silence do we understand the importance of sound_

_

* * *

_

Ulquiorra barely closed his eyes that night. Normally, he wasn't interested in such a simple thing as sleep, but the stress had slowly devoured him from the inside… and he, despite his nature as an Arrancar, really needed a breather in one way or another.

However, a very subtle sound from Orihime's cell had kept him awake the whole time.

Whenever his mind had drifted away too much, the sound had pulled him back. It was a very subtle almost non existing sound – very alike a small whisper.

However, Orihime was not whispering and no matter how unimportant the sound seemed in the start, he was able to determine that it wasn't the occasional mumbling he had listened to whenever she slept in the human world.

It was sounds of discomfort – small whimpers of pain that reached his sensitive ears like the merciless hit from a hammer.

How he wanted to make those sounds go away… But he knew that there was nothing he could do about it.

The door was dividing them…

Too many things were dividing them.

Ulquiorra had not been in any mood for negotiations when 2 low ranking Arrancars came to open Orihime's cell. In fact, he had only wanted to squeeze whatever life he could out of those 2 pieces of trash…

Not because it was solely their fault; Ulquiorra was fully aware of the fact that they were simply puppets in Aizen's endless marionette show…. But his growing hatred didn't falter from that knowledge. When he would have seen his hatred as unneeded, he embraced it with all his might as his powerful fist was brought to the first Arrancar's throat – the other petrified by his superior's sudden action.

"U-Ulquiorra-sama?"

Ulquiorra enforced his grip around the young Arrancar's throat while using the opportunity to force the defenseless Arrancar onto the nearest wall. He couldn't help but feel pleased by how any following words were converted into incoherent pleads for him to stop.

That sound must have somehow woken up Orihime, because soon after, Ulquiorra heard the rushing sound of feet in the cell behind him.

"Where is the key?" His words were dripping with hatred while his deep green eyes got colder with every second.

"Don't hurt them! They're just following orders!"

Every second the Arrancar did not react, Ulquiorra enforced his grip and even though Orihime's pleading rang in the back of his head, he kept going until the Arrancar finally motioned for him to stop. With a shaky hand the Arrancar reached for the depth of his pocket – soon enough, holding a key between his fingers.

Grapping the key from the low ranking Arrancar's fingers, Ulquiorra turned to Orihime's cell. He couldn't care less about the fact that the two Arrancar's were already running down the long hallway in fear of their lives.

If they wanted to tell their superior about the scene he had created, Aizen-sama, they were free to do so. He had no intention of hiding or to come up with an excuse for his actions… He was far too frustrated and angry to think of such things.

He opened the huge door with a soft click from the key.

Even before the door was fully opened a small figure rushed outside of the room. A figure that had changed drastically since he last saw her though the soft curves at her face, her soft auburn hair, and the hauntingly deep brown eyes where the same. She still sparked some kind of longing in the depth of his being.

Even before she managed to throw her arms around his neck, he made her feel welcome – his arms outstretched towards her while his piercing green eyes tried to drink her being in.

It felt like forever since he had last held her.

* * *

"Ulquiorra…" She muttered – her voice soft and much a like a whisper. "I'm so glad to see you…"

She placed her hands eagerly at the back of his head while her soft delicate fingers carefully touched his black hair to make herself calm down.

At first his posture was kind of stiff; even though he had invited her 'inside' with his open body language, his arms came to rest at each side of his body rather than around her in the embrace she so desperately needed.

It made her confused at first… That was, until she felt the tip of his fingers brush along the uniform that covered her stomach. She suddenly understood why he was kind of reluctant.

"It's okay." She tried to keep calm while running her fingers tenderly through his hair. The locks were soft to her touch… It was a very familiar feeling that left her whole body content and relaxed. "Everything will solve itself…"

She felt his piercing green eyes at her face in the next instance while his fingers kept caressing the area at her stomach as if they had a life of their own.

His words were calm, quick and consequent;

"No – It won't." His eyes narrowed. "I can't do anything for you right now."

Orihime gazed at him while confusion quickly overtook her whole being.

"Wha-what do you mean?" His words worried her.

"What I just said, Orihime - that I can't do anything about your current situation." His words seemed frustrated – the tone of his voice rather harsh. "Is that so hard to understand?"

She shook her head lightly against his chest. "No, no…" She insisted. "But… you don't have to do anything."

She instantly felt how his nails dug lightly into the soft fabric at her stomach – his nails scrapping against the area as if the fabric annoyed him.

His green eyes were unusually distant… a thing she rarely experienced when she was alone with him.

"I could show mercy and put the child out of the misery to come…" Ulquiorra clenched his teeth in frustration the moment Orihime stepped back in shock – away from the fingers that suddenly held a far darker message than just light caressing. "But that won't be a possibility until he or she is born…"

'Disgust' - that was the best word to describe Orihime's opinion of Ulquiorra's suggestion. No matter what kind of world the child would be brought into, she could not bring herself to even think about! such a horrible thing.

"Life is not something to take for granted." She quickly exclaimed. "The child has the right to live…"

She inhaled sharply. "It would be inhuman to take her or his life before it even started properly…"

Orihime tried to force a good amount of oxygen into her lungs, to calm herself down, but felt a harsh and cold hand at her shoulder before she even managed to do so.

The hand was firm and the grip rather powerful.

She gazed at Ulquiorra with confusion the moment she felt his body against her own – the way too familiar contours of his chest pressing against her own body until she was forced against the wall next to her cell.

She blushed madly, while turning her face to the side to avoid his eyes… the eyes that, most of all, seemed like a predators; cold, merciless and hungry.

"I'm not human, Orihime." She felt his hand at her cheek. "So to be inhuman would not be a bother."

Orihime couldn't help but think back at 'that night'… though she desperately was trying to hide it from him. After all, sometimes it felt like those piercing green eyes could read her like an open book.

"That's not what I meant…" She muttered softly – trying to ignore the feeling of his cold hand at her cheek. Somehow, he had grown a lot more affectionate. "But…"

She inhaled sharply, when she felt his hands roam at her body – the rather invading and yet pleasurable feeling of his fingertips as they dug onto her hips.

She automatically tilted her head, when his lips were introduced to her jaw – the cold yet soft feeling, filling every inch of her being as he sucked greedily at her neck.

He did absolutely nothing! To make her stay focused; but she had to keep on track… No matter how entrancing his mere presence felt.

With a firm hand at his shoulder, she pushed him a few centimeters away before she managed to talk again; "I would never be able to forgive you, if you hurt our child." Her usually soft brown eyes narrowed, while the feeling of his hands and presence weakened by every passing second. "I would never look you in the eyes again… and it doesn't matter if you felt it was the best thing to do or not."

She gazed right back at the mighty predator that was hovering over her smaller frame; piercing green against soft brown – her words never faltering.

She was kind of proud of herself; to stand up to a man like Ulquiorra….

However, she wouldn't compromise with her beliefs, and she wouldn't watch in silence if Ulquiorra's twisted mind told him to kill an unborn child to save it from the cruel fate to come.

"I believe that it'll just be stronger from the hardships…" Her voice became rather soft again as her deep brown eyes lowered to the floor – the feeling of his hands had completely left her body. "I don't want our child to suffer… But I don't want it to lose the opportunity for life either…"

She tried to look him in the eyes, while she carefully reached for his hand. Even though he didn't respond at first, she intertwined their fingers and breathed softly to show that she meant no harm. "Try to understand my way of thinking… Please."'

* * *

How could he understand that way of thinking? It was a lot to ask of him.

He could, of course, try to shove all the unneeded emotions away; ignore the future child, ignore the feeling of guilt and ignore the lust he so desperately felt towards the fragile woman beneath him.

Oh, how everything would have been a lot easier if he had just kept being the 'caretaker'…

It was a bitter sweet feeling. Because even though he felt frustrated by all the new emotions, he couldn't let go of them either.

They had become a part of him… and his relationship towards the woman known as _Inoue Orihime_.

"It's a lot to ask." He simply stated – his eyes never straying from hers. "I can't understand your way of thinking."

He had every intention of respecting her choice; after all, he knew that he would be a minimal part of the child's life… but even so, he felt terrible knowing what Aizen-sama would do to it.

Perhaps he wouldn't hurt him or her physically, but in the long run it would mess up the child's fragile and innocent mind…

It was funny how he, a person that formerly wanted to make his opponents feel despair before succumbing, suddenly wanted to save a child's innocence.

And an unborn child by that…

However, there was nothing more he could do. If Orihime wanted to give birth to the child, not caring about the fact that Aizen-sama had made plans with it, he couldn't oppose her.

Inhaling sharply he stepped away from her – leaving her against the wall like a meal the mighty predator desperately was trying to ignore.

He could still feel her heat radiate against his cold skin.

"I won't change your decision if that's what you want…"

He turned around, wanting to leave before he accidentally ended up showing more weakness, and When she didn't meddle with his decision, simply standing motionless against the wall he had left her at, he turned around one last time before leaving;

"Make sure that they don't touch you."

* * *

"Why didn't ya get someone else to get Hime-chan out of her cell?" Gin smirked even though the topic seemed very serious. "Ya must have known that the 4th would seek her out – so to make two low ranking Arrancars go get her seems pretty illogical to me."

Aizen shifted lightly in his chair for a couple of seconds – Gin's words not affecting the small smile that always seemed to adorn his lips.

"It doesn't change anything." Aizen simply stated. "He's free to take her as long as we're keeping a close eye on them."

Aizen knew that the 4th would seek Orihime out… That much was expected. But as long as she had been kept in her cell for 24 hours, as planned, everything would most likely play out to their advantage. The child's growth would be so advanced, that there would be nothing for them to do.

Everything was already destined.

* * *

Ulquiorra tried to calm himself down, even though every attempt to do so seemed futile.

No matter how confused, frustrated and bewildered he felt on the inside, his outside kept being stoic and seemingly unfazed.

To occupy his mind with something else, he placed the tip of his fingers at his Zanpaktou – the mighty weapon lightly vibrating with anticipation by the mere touch.

There was no turning back anymore…

* * *

Orihime stood at the cold wall for a long time – her mind completely blank from the earlier conversation with Ulquiorra.

She was confused… at a loss… and she was beginning to doubt her decision just a bit.

Inhaling softly, she placed her arms protectively around her stomach, while slowly closing her deep brown eyes. She remembered his touch… His scent… His everything…

And something had been wrong - a certain something had been added to his waist…

She was oddly enough disappointed that the Zanpaktou had returned to his side. Not because she saw anything wrong in him carrying a weapon, she understood Arrancar's need to be armed, but she also knew that it was a symbol of his 'treachery' towards Soul Society.

They had believed in his sincerity… that he really wanted to change and start a new…

And that trust had been broken.

She just hoped that he would never need that weapon… that it would forever hang at his waist without ever being drawn…

Oh how she hoped that he would forget about bloodshed.

"Orihime."

She turned immediately when she heard the familiar voice - a voice that she hadn't heard for long, but even so recognized immediately.

The slick, friendly and even so dangerously low voice that seemed like it could corrupt her with no effort what so ever.

She swallowed hard; fixing her eyes at the person just meters from her.

_When did he…?_

His presence alone was ominous as she managed to speak the necessary words;

"Ai-Aizen-sama?"

The man smiled by the sound of his name – his hand outstretched towards the smaller female that seemed to quiver by every step he took towards her.

"It's time."

* * *

_**A/N: **__I hope all of you enjoyed reading this. Updates will depend on my creativity and inspiration xD R&R! ^^_


	12. Father Figure

**Chapter 12: Father Figure**

_**A/N: **__Hello out there ^^ I think it's kind of weird how people recognize me around the net more and more often… I feel flattered, but even so kind of disturbed when people recognize my work even though I use a different name xD _

_It's funny how I originally didn't want to write English fanfiction in the first place… but just write it in Danish for my own enjoyment – without sharing it to anyone._

_I had no idea people would be so positive towards a young girl's fic's even when English is her second language xD_

_So, thank you to everyone and enjoy the new chapter if possible x) *Celebrates the quick update*_

_Personal message to __**Phantom105:**_

"_You'll get your fluff soon enough. I've been thinking about doing something light, cute and fluffy for a while, I just need an idea xD"_

_

* * *

_

_Are emotions worthwhile if they bring you more grief than happiness?_

_

* * *

_

Orihime had been left no choice, when 2 Arrancars had joined Aizen in his little visit. She was able to recognize both of the Arrancars, labeling them as the ones who had kidnapped her from the human world, but even so she wasn't afraid. She laughed softly to herself… Even though Aizen smiled the whole time, spouting reassuring sentences, Orihime knew that something bad was about to happen.

"Where are we going?" Orihime lifted her eyes to gaze at the much taller man as he walked in front of her. His presence alone, forcing shivers down her spine. It was terrifying what kind of awe a man like Aizen demanded from his surroundings. "I need to know what is happening"

"You'll find out soon enough, Orihime." Aizen smiled as the two Arrancars joined each of his sides – Orihime walking just a few feet behind him. Apparently, he didn't expect her to make a run for it. "But I can assure you, that it will lessen your burden dramatically."

Orihime didn't understand. "Burden?" She blinked her eyes in light confusion, while keeping her eyes at the much taller mans back. "I'm not sure I understand…?"

A light laugh rolled across the former Shinigami's lips – making the two Arrancars turn their heads to look at their master in wonder. The false smiles and laughs were confusing to them. "You'll understand in time"

Orihime stopped – the soft sound of her footfall completely vanishing from the endless white hallways. Aizen and the Arrancars stopped as well by the realization that their little 'captive' was defiant.

It took some time before Orihime found the courage to speak. "I won't take another step until I know what's going on." She tried to sound as firm and determined as possible, while also trying to ignore the flaring Reiatsu she could feel from the former Shinigami.

Aizen simply smiled – somewhat surprised at Orihime's sudden determination. "But we don't have much time, Orihime." His voice was as slick as a pearl. "If we don't hurry, your burden will just increase further."

Orihime tried not to be fooled by Aizen's false concern, while she protectively stepped backwards – away from the threatening smile and the deep brown eyes. Aizen's presence was simply too much.

"Don't make this anymore difficult than it already is." The hidden message behind his words was threatening, and made Orihime hold her breath. The fatal question resounded in her mind; 'What would happen to her… if she kept defying him?'

She never got the opportunity to find out when she felt a hand at her shoulder – Aizen's hand. "We're going, Orihime."

His words made her shiver and her eyes go wide – the tone of his voice cold and an unmistakable warning.

Orihime had no choice but to follow, when Aizen started to walk again – his hand staying at her shoulder like the horrible reminder of his power and control over her.

She was frozen, captured and confused.

Not knowing what was supposed to befall her innocent mind.

* * *

It was the epitome of hell, if she had to compare the experience with something.

She was brought to a small completely darkened room and placed at some kind of desk – the surface hard against her already sore back. She remembered the many voice; all speaking at once without ever addressing her and the pain when a needle was brought to her arm.

After that, everything faded.

The last words she heard were; 'blood', 'danger' and 'child'.

* * *

"U-Ulquiorra-sama, spa-spare my life!"

The Arrancar begged and cried for its life - his body already battered and bloodied from the superior Arrancar's earlier attacks.

He knew that the 4th was playing around with him, that the cuts all over his body were simply samples of what an Espada could do… but even so, he tried to stay positive and remember that the 4th was known as a rational being; never killing without direct orders or out of personal reasons. Perhaps he still had a chance of survival?

The Arrancar smiled nervously while sending a concerned gaze to the Zanpaktou at his throat – the tip of the blade digging lightly into the vulnerable area.

"I-I just followed orders." The Arrancar tried to find some rationality in the Espada's eyes, but all he found was the piercing green color and hatred – the hatred being so strong that he felt forced to look away again.

The 4th finally spoke; "I can't accept your existence anymore"

"W-Wait! I didn't mean to do what I did! Otherwise, Aizen-sama would have killed me!"

Ulquiorra paused for a moment to gaze callously at the pathetic creature at his feet.

His voice dripped with poison as the deadly Zanpaktou impaled the inferior Arrancar's throat;

"Then you should have chosen Aizen as your enemy instead of me."

Ulquiorra stood for a couple of short moments to gaze at the dead Arrancar's body – his eyes still cold, calculating and insensitive to the others suffering.

He tried to deny it, but he had felt the changes inside of him more drastically. He felt hatred like a burning pit in his stomach, the concern that gnawed at the back of his head whenever _she _was out of his reach and the flaring and sickening feeling of unending lust for womanly curves.

When did he sink so low?

With a swift pull from his hand, he withdrew the tip of his Zanpaktou from the Arrancar's throat – the blood quickly painting the white floor in a strong red color. There was no way around it, the Arrancar had to pay for the amount of pain he had dealt Orihime… however, he couldn't help but feel the conflicting emotion of guilt as it fought to overcome his mind.

Was to kill, really the only available option?

And when did the heart turn him into more of a monster than he had been before?

* * *

When Orihime woke up again, it was in her room. She had no idea just how long she had been there.

Her whole body felt heavy, unbelievably heavy, as she fluttered slightly against the softness of the sheets in her bed. She couldn't remember a thing besides the light pinch at her arm and the darkness that had surrounded her afterwards.

Slowly, she rose from the bed – Her deep auburn hair cascading along her shoulders in the process.

As if to make sure that the darkness and pinch hadn't been a dream, she placed her fingers carefully at the sore spot at her arm before turning her eyes to the area.

Just slightly visible at her milky skin, was a small puncture wound – the light bump only evident to her, because the pain still enveloped her arm and made it feel kind of… drowsy?

She left the bed – her hand quickly shooting to her sore head once her body was forced out of its still sleeping state.

"Mmmm…" She mumbled, apparently complaining about the pain, before dragging her feet slowly across the white, almost marble like, surface that her room consisted of.

However, when she tried to leave, bringing her delicate fingers to the room's only door, she quickly noticed that she was trapped; the door locked from outside.

Defeated, tired and her mind in tangles, she returned to her bed and threw her body at the soft surface – burying her face in the comfortable feeling of the white pillows that met her welcomingly. The only thing that still welcomed her…

She allowed her eyes to close… the calm and serene feeling of sleep threatening to take over…

And then she noticed it.

Something was wrong, terribly wrong.

It was not the room that had changed; all the boring white pieces of furniture were still there and her bed seemed the same.

After all, it was not her surrounding that were different… it was her body.

The sudden realization made her hands shoot to her stomach; the flat and soft feeling of the skin, making a new sense of anxiety envelope her whole being.

The baby was gone.

* * *

"I've come to know of your sudden assault, Ulquiorra." Aizen's voice rang in the room – his eyes and smile unchanging even though the whole thing was a bothersome case. "Why did you decide to kill those 2 underlings from Grimmjow's fracción?"

Ulquiorra felt slightly ridiculed by the question. Wasn't it obvious? "Revenge." He spoke the single word casually, trying not to sound too affected when Aizen's smile widened. "It was revenge, Aizen-sama."

"For what? – As far as I know, they've never done a single thing to oppose or stray from their orders."

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed. "They followed orders, yes." He stepped forward to get closer to the huge throne Aizen was casually sitting in – his green piercing eyes firm and unwavering. "That's the problem."

Ulquiorra kept his eyes at his supposed 'master' with a somewhat defiant look. He wasn't gonna cover up what he had done.

"I guess it can't be helped." Aizen slowly rose from his chair – his words adding to Ulquiorra's growing confusion; "I just hope it won't happen too often - we're short-handed, you know."

Ulquiorra kept silent – Aizen's words puzzling beyond belief, but he figured, it would be wisest to keep his mouth shut.

With casual and slow steps, Aizen moved around his chair – the tip of his finger brushing against the armrest as if to test the hard surface. "That reminds me – I've recruited someone new to our ranks, I hope you'll give him a good reception."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened slightly, though he tried to hide it. A new recruit? The thought seemed highly illogical given the current circumstances. He knew that Aizen had recruited, or at least confronted, pretty much every Arrancar in the Hueco Mundo desert, so it didn't make sense that a new 'recruit', would appear all of a sudden.

"Who is he?" Ulquiorra asked trying to sound indifferent, though the subject did peak his interest to some extent. "An Arrancar I suppose?"

"Not exactly, however, I'm sure you'll be able to recognize him." Aizen's smile widened as his eyes turned away from the 4th and onto the small space behind his throne. With an outstretched hand, Ulquiorra's supposed master got hold of a smaller pale hand, and Ulquiorra could only watch in horror as a small being, a child, appeared from behind the massive and cold stone throne.

All it took was once gaze before Ulquiorra could see what was happening.

He suppressed the need to grab his Zanpaktou. "Explain yourself, Aizen-sama." The words leaving his throat like a growl, while he studied the being at Aizen's side with a slight sense of worry.

A small child, seemingly no more than 4 years old, stood at Aizen's side – clutching the larger man's hand in an attempt to find comfort and safety… disgusting.

His eyes trailed up to the small boys green eyes, the color oddly familiar, while the small locks of auburn hair at the seemingly fragile head made his eyes narrow further. The white Espada uniform he was wearing, the sleeves too long, made Ulquiorra feel more and more disgusted by his superior's actions. When… how… what… and why.

"You're free to name him, if you want – after all, you did play an important role in his creation."

"Explain yourself Aizen!" Ulquiorra's voice snapped – if eyes could kill, Aizen would have been dead 10 times over. "Why is he here and in that get-up!"

Ulquiorra wasn't stupid, he knew who the child was and why the green eyes seemed so much alike his own, and why the soft locks of auburn hair reminded him of Orihime. However, he couldn't understand why the child seemed so old and why he was at Aizen's side.

Unable to resist anymore, Ulquiorra allowed his hand to rest at the tip of his Zanpaktou – the conflicting feelings of his heart, interfering with his otherwise calm and composed reaction.

"But Ulquiorra, I did tell you before that we were short-handed, isn't it obvious?"

Aizen caressed the child's head – making Ulquiorra snap his head forward, ready to react if the unpredictable man did anything unpleasant. "He may not seem like much at the moment, but we're using different drugs to control his physical development – soon enough, he'll grow and be able to aid the Espada's properly."

Ulquiorra, utterly disgusted, growled; "The Espada's?"

"Yes, he's going to fill the spot as the 10th Espada – all he needs is some time to grow and a name."

Ulquiorra, his mind set, unsheathed his sword while approaching Aizen with steady and determined steps.

"Isn't it wonderful – the spitting image of his father, don't you think?"

All the taunting did nothing to soothe Ulquiorra's growing hatred as a sonido placed him next to Aizen and the small child that clutched at the former Shinigami's coat in surprise.

However, before Ulquiorra managed to swing the sword properly, a hand was brought to the tip of the weapon – stopping every future movement from the deadly sword.

A smile slowly adorned Aizen's lips from the 4th's sudden attack, while the child made small sounds of discomfort from the confusing situation. "Now, Ulquiorra, don't do anything hasty."

"How can you expect that I'm gonna be calm?" Ulquiorra exclaimed in return, his voice filled to the brim with frustration, while he tried to force his Zanpaktou closer to Aizen. However, the 4th quickly realized that there was nothing he could do – the former Shinigami held the blade firmly, not planning on letting go anytime soon. "Return him to where he belongs."

Aizen smiled again. "To you?"

"No." Ulquiorra's deep piercing eyes dug into Aizen's brown ones before he, with a swift movement, wrenched his Zanpaktou from the others hand – his eyes momentarily dropping to the small child that gazed back at him with a slight sense of fear. "Return him to his mother."

Aizen laughed, casually walking to the other side of his throne as if, Ulquiorra didn't pose a genuine threat. "I never intended to separate him from his mother – All children need a mother and a father figure to stay healthy."

Ulquiorra could feel that there was a catch… it just seemed too good to be true…

And his suspicion was right, when the former Shinigami spoke once again, a wide smile, almost like a grin, filling his lips;

"But, you're not gonna be the father figure – I am."

* * *

A/N: Suspense! xD *Dies* R&R ^^


	13. A Change of Heart

**Chapter 13: A Change of Heart**

_**A/N: **__*Rises from the dead* I'm still alive from all the suspense xD This is gonna be one tense chapter, and I'm really looking forward to it. _

_Oh! And I wanted to share a little secret with you guys; I don't hate Aizen, he's actually one of my favorite characters ;p I know he's kind of a manipulative bastard in this fic ( Isn't he always like that? xD) but even so I don't hate him. Just so you guys don't think that I like making him all terrible and evil – that's just how he is, and I still love him for it xD_

_Enjoy reading and thanks to those of you who are reviewing – I appreciate it ^^_

_

* * *

_

_With longing tainting our hearts, we wander earth_

_In search of a meaning to a meaningless existence_

_Life is just another path to death_

_However, which path we choose, is up to ourselves_

_

* * *

_

Orihime had been staying in her cell for several hours before the soft, almost non existing sound of footsteps, resounded in the hallways close to her cell.

She immediately reacted; lifting her still somewhat sore body from the bed to get closer to the wall that faced the hallway. Even if she had to shout or hit at the door, she was determined to catch the unknown creatures' attention.

Placing her clenched fist against the door, ready to make some noise, she was instead surprised when the sound of footsteps faded away and a light knocking could be heard.

Soon afterwards, an Arrancar stepped inside without any further warning – what seemed like clothing resting in his arms.

"I've been asked to bring you a message, Orihime-sama." The Arrancar bowed low – adding to Orihime's growing confusion. Why did the Arrancar address her so formally all of a sudden? "Aizen-sama requests your presence for dinner – and he would be delighted if you would wear this dress at the occasion."

The Arrancar held the dress in front of her – showcasing the breathtakingly beautiful garment just meters from her. The dress was pretty low cut, long enough to cover her knees, and was decorated with several small beads at the skirt. The color, white, was to be expected.

She couldn't help but feel confused. "Dinner?" She repeated. It seemed so sudden… at first Aizen had been more or less indifferent towards her, just placing her in a cell like an animal, but now he wanted her to accompany him for dinner?

She sighed softly. Even though she didn't feel like spending her evening with a man like Aizen, someone she deep down feared, she couldn't refuse. It would not be enjoyable… but she knew that Aizen, of all people, would be able to tell her what had happened to her now flat stomach. Did the baby disappear? Had she already given birth? Had it all been in her mind? It felt awful to be so ignorant.

Lifting her head, she nodded softly towards the Arrancar who was about to place the dress neatly at her bed. "I accept." She tried to hide her insecurity. "When does he expect me?"

"An escort will come and get you in an hour – he'll lead you to the dining room."

With that, the Arrancar bowed deep before leaving again with hasty steps.

Orihime, unsure of her decision, stared at the beautiful white dress for many longs moments – inwardly cursing for the situation she had brought herself into.

She ended up feeling even more defeated once she removed her traditional uniform, and tried the dress on.

Orihime had never been very fond of expensive gowns or dresses; they just made her depressed because none of them ever managed to fit her broad hips or large bosom. However, this particular dress was definitely sown from her exact measurements - the soft white fabric embracing all of her curves in the most perfect way possible.

As she gazed at herself for many long moments; a young girl with soft auburn hair and deep brown eyes staring back at her, wearing the most beautiful dress she had ever seen before… she couldn't help but smile softly.

She was genuinely surprised at how much she had grown during such a short period of time… not physically, but mentally. She had become a lot more independent, a lot more confident and a lot more… passionate.

It was like all of her child-like innocence had been sucked out of her by the white walls and a certain pair of green eyes…

But did she like the change? That was the question.

* * *

Exactly one hour later, the soft sound of knocking tore through the silence in Orihime's room.

She was not particularly hungry, and she didn't look forward to her dinner with Aizen… But even so, she had convinced herself that it was best to get it over with.

However, when she slowly turned her deep brown eyes towards the door all thoughts were pushed aside, upon seeing her escort.

His steps slinky and majestic, the back of his white uniform blowing slightly behind him, and his deep green eyes unchanging even when he gazed at her.

She had a hard time believing who her escort was, as a sudden rush of relief washed over her whole body. "Ulquiorra." She muttered softly – his name rolling across her tongue and onto her lips in the most natural way possible. She was so! happy to see him again.

However, before Orihime managed to say anymore, she felt the 4th Espada's gaze as it lingered at the white dress she was wearing – the action alone, making her slightly awkward.

Suddenly, very body-conscious, Orihime blushed lightly. "I-I'm not used to wearing something expensive like this… It must look weird." She tried to calm herself down by biting her lip. "and I didn't choose it… An Arrancar wanted me to wear it."

She felt at a loss for words… the only thing she could do was to defend her actions and try to explain why she was supposedly gonna have dinner with Aizen.

But… did he already know about this… if he was her escort?

His silence worried her beyond belief as she lowered her eyes to the floor in shame. She felt horrible for obliging with everything so easily… It almost felt like she was unfaithful just by wearing a dress in another man's presence.

"Aizen-sama awaits you." Orihime blinked her eyes in confusion by Ulquiorra's sudden words as he slowly approached her – his frame quickly hovering over her and his eyes unchanging. "You must not let him wait."

Orihime, completely taken aback by his words, did the only right thing in that situation – she expressed her confusion.

"Y-you don't have anything else to tell me?" She asked – his behavior puzzling and worrying her beyond belief. "You just want me to attend the dinner?"

"Yes." Ulquiorra didn't even flinch by her words as he took another step towards her – his body no more than a few centimeters from hers. "We cannot let him wait."

Desperation, rather than worry, threatened to fill every inch of her being. He had never been like that towards her… He had never been so indifferent ever since he acquired a 'heart'.

"Did something happen?" She tried to remove the worry from her voice, though her deep brown eyes still conveyed every conflicting motion she felt in that moment. She closed her soft fingertips around his sleeve, while she tugged lightly at the fabric. "Wh-what happened?"

For a long time, he didn't answer as Orihime continued to tug lightly at his sleeve. Even though his outward appearance hid his emotions perfectly, she knew that something was wrong… She was able to see through his thick façade.

When she didn't get an answer, a soft sigh escaped her lips - Defeat slowly weighing her whole being down.

"I see…" She retracted her hand from his sleeve – a nervous laugh rolling across her lips. "We-well then we shouldn't let him wait…"

However, before Ulquiorra managed to turn around and lead her outside of the room, still wearing his unchanging mask, she grabbed him by the arm and made him turn his attention towards her once again.

Without asking for permission, or think about his reaction, she placed both of her hands at his chest and stretched her body so she could reach him – softly placing a kiss at his lips.

The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, as Orihime quickly felt how he didn't respond. It was like kissing a doll….

"Come back to me…"

Ulquiorra didn't react.

* * *

It was torture to keep ignoring her silent pleads.

It was torture to change his opinion of her and push her away.

It was torture to walk beside her and not feel disgusted by the fact that his superior, a despicable man like Aizen, was gonna see her in such a dress.

Everything about the current situation was torture…

* * *

"I'm glad to see you, Orihime" Aizen's smooth voice resounded in the dining room.

Orihime had never been in the infamous dining room before, so she was surprised to discover that the mere size was at least 10 times larger than her own room. All walls were white, as to be expected, and in the middle of the room was a table which was about 5 meters long and 2 meters in width. In addition to that, three chairs were placed neatly around the table, where Aizen had already occupied one.

Aizen's smile widened slightly once Orihime stepped forward. "The dress really compliments your body, Orihime."

.. A compliment?

Orihime blushed, as the self-conscious girl she was, before turning her eyes towards Ulquiorra for a moment. He was standing waaay back against one of the massive pillars adorning the room, his pale hands buried deep in his pockets, and his eyes closed.

Even though he seemed indifferent, she knew that he was listening…

"Do sit down." Aizen motioned towards one of the chairs. "I've been looking forward to this for quite some time now."

Orihime sat down at the chair – her eyes quickly lowering to the table. "A-Aizen-sama is way too kind…"

"The formalities aren't necessary, Orihime, we aren't unfamiliar with each other." Aizen closed his fingers elegantly around the glass in front of him – slowly lifting it to his mouth. Orihime had no idea what the glass contained but, it seemed to be a fluorescent fluid… white wine perhaps?

Trying to gather some courage to speak, she buried her hands in her lap. She had no idea how to break the silence with a man like Aizen… it felt like all of her words would drown in his mere presence.

"The food will be here in a few moments so please, taste the wine until then."

Orihime lowered her eyes to the glass in front of her. "I-I'm too young to drink alcohol… A-Aizen…" She had a hard time not adding the 'sama' to his name…

"When did age matter?" Aizen shook his head as if he was disappointed at her statement. "If you are 15 or 50 does not matter – you should be able to enjoy wine none the less."

Orihime figured that he was right… as usual. And when she felt his gaze linger intensely at her, silently urging her to taste the white wine, she placed her fingers at the glass and carefully tasted the fluorescent liquid - Not much, but enough for her to conclude that wine didn't taste that well…

To be polite, she nodded softly against Aizen. The whole situation was making her more and more nervous with every passing second…

When the dinner finally arrived, a sumptuous meal presented at the table in front of her, she couldn't help but throw a quick glance towards the 4th Espada once again.

Apparently, Aizen noticed this. "Is his presence distracting? – I can send him away if you would rather prefer us to be alone."

"I-It's okay… I just think I'm getting paranoid…" She quickly explained so Aizen wouldn't think about sending Ulquiorra away… That would only make her situation even more unbearable. Even though Ulquiorra didn't speak, and hadn't shown any sense of compassion during their earlier conversation, his presence alone made her feel at ease…

"Paranoid?" Aizen laughed before turning his attention back to the dinner in front of him. "There's no need to be paranoid – after all, there's no one who wants to hurt you inside of these walls." He pointed his fork at Orihime's still empty plate. "Now, eat, Orihime."

* * *

They ate in silence – the meal nothing like the food she made at home and even though she couldn't name half of the dishes, it tasted wonderful…

"You've been so quiet, Orihime." Aizen pointed out when Orihime put down her fork and knife – her eyes drifting to a distant corner of the dining room. "Is something the matter? It saddens me to see you in such a state."

Orihime sighed softly – gathering courage before she finally spoke. "W-what happened…" She ran her thumb discretely along her flat stomach under the table, where Aizen couldn't possibly see it. "Why am I… not pregnant… anymore?" She spoke the words softly; as if she wasn't comfortable saying it so bluntly.

"Pregnant?" Aizen muttered. "We've already taken care of that, Orihime; the problem has been solved…"

She couldn't believe her own ears. "Ta-taken care of?" She mumbled with a shaky voice – her deep brown eyes quickly lowering to her lap once again. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Orihime constantly kept her eyes lowered, once she heard the light scrapping of Aizen's chair as he stood up – the mere sound of his footfall, forcing shivers down her spine, as he approached her.

The introduction of his hand and the tip of his fingers were odd and unwelcome against her bare shoulder… but she didn't protest.

She simply listened intensely as the former Shinigami whispered; "Your little boy is in a separate room from here… You can visit him in a minute."

* * *

She walked down the white hallways of Las Noches with eager steps – relief quickly washing over her.

"I'm so glad nothing happened… I guess they just wanted the best for him." Orihime laughed softly. "And a boy by that… I wonder if he looks like you."

Orihime turned her head towards Ulquiorra who still seemed uninterested in her words. His sudden change of heart still worried her, but the relief of knowing that her baby was alright made her forget about it for a second.

"Are you gonna see him for the first time as well?" She gazed longingly towards Ulquiorra's pale features and his deep green eyes. However, she didn't get the response she had hoped for… not at all.

"I'm not gonna see him."

Orihime blinked her eyes in confusion. "W-why not?"

The way too familiar sound of silence, filled the space between – only the sound of their steps, echoing down the white hallway as they continued to walk.

Orihime felt more and more frustrated with every passing second, as she stopped walking – determined to get to the core of the problem.

"What's the matter?" her deep brown eyes analyzed every inch of the stoic 4th Espada while the sound of his steps disappeared as well. "What happened?"

She met his eyes with a new sense of determination; his piercing green eyes staring back at her without ever wavering.

If she had to define one color as the most beautiful one… it had to be green.

Even though he didn't speak, she quickly felt how he inched closer.

This time, however, she kept completely quiet; simply returning his gaze with the same determination as earlier. She wouldn't falter to him… Not yet.

Even though it was very subtle, she could feel his body against her own – his overwhelming spiritual pressure almost weighing her down, while his hand, that hauntingly cold and white hand, rose from his pocket.

She shivered in pure longing, when he ran his thumb along her bottom lip - the action alone forcing her to draw a heavy breath.

"You're not mine anymore."

* * *

A/N: Tension! I hope you enjoyed reading – R&R ^^


	14. Wrong Cravings

**Chapter 14: Wrong Cravings**

_**A/N: **__Sorry for the 'sort of' late update. A lot of things in real life have been occupying my mind so before I knew it, I was hit by a very bad 'writers-block' . I'm sorry about that. However, school is getting closer and closer so you guys will have to do with the slower updates from now on – I've got to prioritize my studies before fics T-T_

_However, I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and that you'll stay with me none the less ^^_

_Enjoy._

_

* * *

_

_Painted figures walk in my sleep_

_Haunting every inch of my being;_

_I can feel their touch at my fingertips_

_I can feel their touch at my eyelashes_

_I can feel their touch at my soul_

_I can feel them infiltrate my heart_

_The green color spills from my eyes_

_Envy, Jealousy and __**Lust.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Orihime carefully closed her small delicate fingers around the door handle – her hand shaking lightly as a sign of her growing nervousness. Everything was tumbling down at once… and it felt like her head could burst at any moment. She was not an innocent teenager anymore; she was a mother. She hadn't seen her Nakama for several months; and yet she wasn't sad. She had been growing closer and closer to her supposed caretaker… an Arrancar… And yet, she felt no remorse for craving his deep green eyes whenever he wasn't there.

Had she grown twisted?

Gathering whatever courage her small body could muster, she finally managed to turn the door handle and open the door in front of her. Even though the door seemed like every other door in Las Noches; painted endless white and with no apparent flaws, she knew that what waited her on the other side would be the trigger of a life turning event.

She was gonna meet her son.

She inhaled a good amount of oxygen while her deep brown eyes rested at the floor…. Suddenly, her feet felt like lead, and her throat got dry. She had no idea what to say or react when she saw him. Would she cry? Would she be happy? Would she be at a loss of what to do?

She carefully closed the door behind her as she finally found the needed courage to look inside of the room. It was white… Everything was white… except for a small creature that had placed itself at the newly made bed; arms placed at both sides of his small body and his legs dangling from the bed.

The first thing that caught Orihime's attention was the eyes; the deep green eyes that resembled the father's down to a tea. It was almost scary to look at those eyes after her talk with Ulquiorra; it made her feel too many of the emotions she had been desperately trying to hide.

She forced a smile onto her lips when the child seemed to notice her and confusion quickly painted his features.

"W-Who are you?"

Orihime was completely taken aback by her son's sudden question. He didn't know her yet… or her role as his mother… Somehow, that revelation made a feeling of sadness and loss fill every inch of her being.

A child needed to know its parents and feel love throughout their whole life… so the fact that she had been unable to see him until now, even if it had only been a couple of days, made her feel terribly guilty.

"It's okay, I'm here now." She whispered softly as she approached him. She could feel how tears welled up in her eyes… It was so unbelievably overwhelming and surreal. "You'll be alright…"

The confusion only got stronger in the small boys eyes as the unknown woman placed herself at the side of the bed, fell to her knees, and embraced him.

He had never been held before, so the sensation of another person's warmth and the soft feeling of the woman's cheek against his own puzzled him beyond belief. It was not an unwelcome feeling… It was just… strange.

"Who… are you?" He repeated unsure of himself, while Orihime ran her fingers tenderly through his auburn hair. She let out a deep breath of relief… Thank god, he seemed okay.

"I'm your mother…" She pulled away so she was able to look him the eyes – look into those deep green eyes that still reflected childlike innocent and confusion. She used her left hand to wipe away the tears as she laughed apologetically. "I-I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you before now…" She tried to sound firm, strong, confident, mother-like, but her voice began to shake instead. "I-I'm so sorry."

She held him close again; clutching at the white Espada like uniform he was wearing while she felt his nose brush against her bosom in the tight embrace. She just wanted to hold him like that forever and never let go… she wanted to smother him, love him, and raise him in protected surroundings. However, she knew that she was just fooling herself… They were in Hueco Mundo, a place that was not the least fitting for raising a child, and there was nothing she could do about it.

As defeat slowly began weighing her down, she felt how the child moved slightly in her arms. If it was to make himself more comfortable, or to escape the feeling of her tenderness, she didn't know. "What is... a mother?"

Orihime laughed softly by his son's question even though it was terrible that he was unaware of such a basic thing. "Every child has a mother and a father – You were created by me and your father…."

She hoped that he didn't ask for any details; to explain about the flowers and the bees were, after all, something she wanted to avoid if possible. She touched his auburn hair softly with a slight fascination hidden in her deep brown eyes... It was strange… really strange, to sit there with her child… and a nameless child by that.

"Do you understand?" she looked down at him with hopeful eyes.

"Y-yes." His answer was soft and almost like a whisper. She felt him tug lightly at her sleeve. "So… you're like daddy?"

Orihime couldn't help but feel a slight sense of wonder. She remembered Ulquiorra's words; about the fact that he didn't want to visit their son… but she figured that he had met the child when he was born… or something similar to that. Otherwise, how would he be able to know who his dad was?

"I guess you could say that." She smiled warmly at him – a tender and loving smile that seemed to brighten her whole face in an instant. "And I won't leave you anymore… I'm here for you."

She knew that it would be hard to keep a promise like that, but she needed to say it aloud… to stay true to herself and her principles in life.

The child smiled – the first ever smile to graze his small pale lips. Even though he had inherited Orihime's auburn hair, his pale features and striking green eyes resembled Ulquiorra's… And it was strange for her to see her son, the son that resembled Ulquiorra in so many ways, smile like that…

And she wondered… if just for a bit… Had Ulquiorra ever been smiling like that before?

"So." She muttered softly while she desperately tried to hide her inner turmoil. "Wouldn't it be about time that I named you?"

* * *

Orihime had been staying in the white room with her son for several hours before a soft knock could be heard at the door. Not too surprisingly, the 4th Espada, and the only man in Orihime's life, stepped inside with casual steps – his posture cool, calm and collected.

He managed to cast a quick glance at their son, before he turned his attention to Orihime. "Aizen-sama has approved that you can sleep here with your son. The bed should be wide enough for both of you."

Orihime was not too happy about his cold words… and the way he seemed to avoid their son's curious eyes. She slowly rose from the bed, a soft smile still adorning her lips to conceal the feeling of disappointment as it washed over her. Why was he suddenly like that…?

"I already named him." Orihime muttered – apparently ignoring Ulquiorra's earlier words, as she approached him with slow steps. He didn't move or divert his eyes from her; instead, green and brown met in a fateful moment. "Haru."

She noticed the slight change in Ulquiorra's green eyes though she simply smiled at it. "Because you know… By now, it must be spring in the human world."

She missed the different seasons… after all, nothing ever changed in Hueco Mundo. She had to accustom herself to endless white and an artificial sun. There were no flowers… no snow… no grass… just sand.

She wondered how hollows could adjust to such surroundings…

She blinked her eyes in confusion when Ulquiorra's words cut through the silence; "Do as you like." They were cold and just as merciless as she remembered them from the first time they met… Was she supposed to start all over?

She had no intention of accepting such a fate… she wanted to fight for him, for Haru, and for her right to love him. Even when they stood like that, no more than a few meters from each other, she could feel the cold his body always seemed to emit.

She craved that cold… No matter how wrong she deep down knew it was.

She placed her hand at his sleeve, as she walked past him – she forced a smile onto her features when she quickly turned to Haru who was still sitting motionless at the bed.

"I'll be back in just a minute Haru, Mommy just needs to talk about some adult stuff real quick." And with that, she tugged at Ulquiorra sleeve – urging, almost begging! of him to follow her out of the room.

It would be horrible if she had to confront of him in front of Haru… There was no need for him to see it…

Luckily, Ulquiorra slowly reacted to the light tugging at his sleeve and with no further words or complaints he followed her out of the room.

However, even though Orihime had every intention to talk with him, it ended up being less talking than she had wanted… much less.

* * *

She moaned in pure longing when his hands roamed at her body.

She had no idea that she had longed for him like that… that she had missed his touch, such a simple thing, to such a terrifying extend. She would give pretty much anything to make him touch her like that all day.

At first, she had tried to talk casually with him; ask once again what had happened since his behavior had changed so drastically, but her attempts to make him speak were futile. Then, she had tried to talk to him about Haru… About how much she wanted him to be there for both of them, but all she received were indifferent green eyes. First when she had placed her hands carefully at his arm, brushing her fingertips along the fabric and uttering the loss she felt, he had reacted…

But not in the way she expected… not at all.

His slightly taller body pinned her to the white wall behind them, while his hands moved untiringly under her white Espada uniform. His fingertips grazed the soft skin at her stomach and the firm flesh at her waist while her occasional moans were the only thing that broke the silence…

That was, until he finally spoke;

"Is _this_ what you want? Is _this_ the reason why you can't let go of me?"

She arched her back and whimpered when he placed a knee between her legs – spreading her thighs so he could get better access to the sacred place she hid there. He whispered in her ear – his words dripping with poison; "Is _this _why you still persist to make my life more complex than needed?"

He moved his hand from her waist and down her thigh; his grip tight and rather harsh as if he was afraid that she would leave. "Is _this_ why you still lust for me?"

Not all of his words reached her ears; she was simply too caught up by the ball of tension that had gathered in the pit of her stomach. Her whole body screamed after him – and it drowned out most of the words that left his pale lips… most of them.

"Please…" She begged softly, her eyes clouded with lust as she arched her back towards him to feel the contours of his chest press against her bosom. "Please don't leave."

Both of his hands roamed at her body again; the rough and yet cold texture of his hands creating delicious friction against her much warmer and softer body as he placed his hands at the two lumps of flesh that was a frequent object of women's jealousy.

She tried to move forwards to kiss him – but the rough feeling of his hands at her breasts and the invading feeling of his knee between her legs, kept her away. It was as if he didn't want to kiss her…

"What if I want to leave, Orihime?" The knee was replaced by the feeling of his lower body, and she lustfully opened her legs further to let him in. "There would be nothing you could do about it."

The feeling of his sex, even if fabric still separated them, drove her mad with anticipation. His teasing was simply too much…

"I won't let you leave…" She forced a smile upon her lips even though it was painful. "I will still persist to seek you out…" Because she couldn't reach his lips with her own, she ran her thumb along his bottom lip to create the illusion of kissing him. Perhaps, that was the only kind of tenderness she could give and receive in that moment… illusions. "…until the day I am no more."

Her words apparently affected him, because his hands stopped their rough treatment of her breasts for a short second and his deep green eyes dug onto her brown ones. It was ridiculous… That was what he thought.

"… Are all humans masochists like you?" And with that he began grinding softly between her legs; just a very soft sway from his hips at random intervals, even though Orihime's sensitive skin felt it all. "Do not tempt me further."

Orihime laughed softly. "I'm not tempting you." She placed her arms across his shoulders while she, to encourage his actions further, arched her back to force their bodies closer together. She let out a deep breath to calm down the feeling of lust that was slowly starting to ignite… "I'm just presenting what is and always will be rightfully yours."

She would always belong to him… She had been blind and ignorant in the human world, where her obsession over Kurosaki-kun had been the only thing to pull her through the day. But that was no more; she had found other things to cherish… and those things started with deep green eyes… that would never change.

However, Ulquiorra never managed to comment on her words… not because he didn't want to, but because a small reiatsu had caught his attention. He had no idea how long the child had been there, or how long those deep green eyes that resembled his own had stared at them from the safety of the door frame… But even so, he couldn't help but feel like smirking…

Orihime would have a lot to explain their son, when he was done with her…

* * *

_**A/N: **__I Hope you guys enjoyed reading – I love all of you who takes the time to read my humble fic; even those of you who don't review *Shame on you* ;3 Remember that any future updates will be slower than usual, so please bear with me ^^' Spread the love for Ulquihime! ^^_


End file.
